Wounds of Filth
by DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin
Summary: Raven glared down at the red tattoos scattered across her skin. They burned. Scorching her flesh. Sealing her fate. She scowled, tracing one with a finger Raven winced. And she suddenly knew that time was short.
1. Misery in Waking

**Wounds of Filth**

**Chapter 1: _Misery in Waking_**

**By:** DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin

**DISCLAIMER:** I** _DONT_ **OWN TEEN TITANS...I KNOW...I THOUGHT I DID TOO.

(Enjoy! Read and Review Please!)

**_

* * *

_**

_**"Master...there is no time...we must act."**_

_**"I shall be the one to decide when the time is right! How dare you challenge my authority!"**_

_**Silenced, the first hushed, bowing his head, **__**"Forgive me, Master. It wont happen again."**_

_**A low growl of asserted approval was the reply, and a dim, red glow swelled, brightening the gorge; it glittered in the depths of a single eye.**_

_**"The child?"**_

_**"She is oblivious, my lord."**_

_**"...And?" The raspy voice echoed around him, and he bowed lower,**_

_**"And she will continue to remain so until you order otherwise."**_

_**A hoarse chuckle rumbled through the cavern, and Slade exhaled, easing.**_

_**"Servant."**_

_**He lifted his head, shoulders squaring, "Yes?"**_

_**"...A little while longer...Be ready. I'll send for you soon."**_

_**"Yes, Master."**_

* * *

Dull, amethyst eyes stared back at a pair in exact likeness, the feelings hidden behind them, hollow and useless. Heavy bags sagged beneath her drained depths, dark with unbearable fatigue.

"Lords..."

Raven closed her eyes, massaging the bridge of her nose with two fingers; fate had such dry humor. Her lips twitched, frowning, and a worn sigh snuck past them. She rubbed her hand over her groggy face, working out the worry lines before lifting it to her eyes.

There, engraved deep within the skin of her palm, shone a vibrant, ruby marking. She traced it silently with her fingers, wincing as a spark of pain spread across her hand and up her arm. Raven's fingers clenched into a fist and she shut her eyes, inhaling through gritted teeth. The liquid fire was insufferable, spreading farther, past her shoulders and into her spine; it stretched, pouring through out her nerves. Raven hissed, doubling over.

__

'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthose...'

Her skin practically lit with her thoughts and she threw her head back, whining loudly; '_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthose...Azarath Metrion, Zinthose...'_

Her mantra leisurely took effect, soothing the burning flame to smoldering ash, and the half-daemon relaxed. Breathing slowly, she opened her eyes, glared down at the putrid design shimmering within her palm.

They were getting worse.

Raven stood and dropped her hands, gripping the bottom of her black, night shirt. She quickly tugged it over her head and tossed it to the floor.

Frowning, she examined her body; red tattoos flowed over the expanse of her gray skin, twinkling in the neon yellow glow of the bathroom lights. Sickly brilliant, they mocked her existence, their crimson color a constant, revolting ridicule of her true functions. She felt her upper lip curl in disgust and her eyes flicked back to the mirror.

A longhaired, sadistic form of a girl stared back at her, disdain etched across her features; Raven shook her head and looked down. A lifeless expression on her face, she ran a finger along the pattern curling over her stomach. The burning ignited, dull, slowly spreading; she mentally cringed, but for the most part, chose to ignore it. Raven had dealt with far worse pain in her life, and would positively face much more in her future.

Future.

Nausea washed over her, consumed her, and her surroundings began to spin. Bile rose in her throat and Raven's fingers latched to the vanity, just as her knees gave out. Her grip slipped, nails scratching across the metal surface, and she collapsed to the floor.

Her gut plummeted and her head smacked against the floor. Raven closed her eyes at the impact and her teeth sliced through her tongue, blood pouring down the back of her throat. She laid there silently, the cold tile pressing against her bare back and calves; the markings there sizzled hotly. She acknowledged the pain with a facade of ease, her eyes glued to the ceiling, gaze empty.

Future.

How could she ever tell them? Ever utter those words? Words that would seal her fate? _Their_ fate? Such a deed was impossible.

Anguish welled inside her, fought off her other emotions until all she could feel was it's vile suffocation. It pounded in her pulse, blood racing through her veins, thundering in her temples. And Raven couldn't help but smirk.

Impossible. The very idea of her birth right at all was impossible.

Her eyes slowly drifted closed, and for a moment, she put her mind to rest, caring not about the agony she would be in once she awoke.

__

...'...You can't hide, you know.'

__

Raven glared up at the bathroom ceiling, numb as she fought to snub the voice coursing through her head. But Slade was relentless.

'...It's almost time...'

Raven' set her jaw, feigning indifference, though she shook as she attempted to push herself up. Her body didn't comply.

'Almost time...How exciting...'

Silently panicking, Raven gritted her teeth and attempted to sit up once again. Still, her efforts proved in vein.

"...Your destiny is truly...awe-inspiring..."

Her violet eyes grew wide, and she glanced around, seeking him out, "Show yourself."

His low chuckle was her only reply, "Such a sad little bird..."

Her body slowly began to rise from the tile, the smooth surface sticking to her slightly. _She gasped and tried to fight him off, but to no use. Slade lifted her, and she hung before him, face to face._

Raven's head lolled forward, her chin resting against her chest as her toes barely brushed the floor. She glanced down at her body, remembering for the first time that she was naked, spare her black underwear, and she felt alien tears well in her eyes. Her body, her power...was all at the mercy of this mad man.

His laughter rang through her ears,

"Why?" his fingers brushed her cheek, "Why do you hide your eyes from me? Can't you see that we can give you everything you've ever desired?"

Raven lifted her head, locking eyes with him and glaring daggers.

"There is nothing you can give me that I will ever want."

Slade linked both hands behind his back.

"How wrong you are."

He chuckled and seized her neck; a choked gasp rolled from Raven's pale lips.

"Think Raven! Total control! You'll be able to feel freely!"

Rage welled in her chest, screaming, and roaring with anger. It tore through her, the irate emotion battling to be let loose.

"No." Raven replied sternly, eyes narrowing. Slade smirked behind the metal of his mask.

Rage hissed in her ear and Raven's eyes began to glow white as she fought her off.

"Release it, Raven. Give in."

Rage cooed and her skin began to crawl, her insides searing with emotion as the rest of her inner selves began beating their fists against the hollow of her mind.

"No!" She wailed, but her depths expanded and Rage engulfed her; her eyes flickered to red and separated into another pair. Slade released her neck, watching with fascination as her red engravings slowly began to blaze, the glow weaving up over the swirls and sharp edges in a fire like spasm. Designs spread up her neck, wove over her face, wiped and raced across her forehead before spilling into the center jewel, making it flame.

Raven let out an ear-piercing scream, her power breaking the barriers of his own, and she crippled. Rays of red shot from her eyes, completely filling the room with a blinding, scarlet light.

Slade shielded his eye with an arm, the screeching of the juvenile daemon raking over him like physical blows. The snuck beneath his armor and he groaned in pain, the force seeming to almost tear the rotting flesh from his bones. And then, sudden silence hit.

Eye wide, Slade lowered his arm, and watched as the bird crumpled to the floor, indigo hair shielding her face. With a nod, Slade spoke, "It's always the quiet ones..."

Raven lifted her gaze to him, crimson and hateful. Her breathing was raspy, shallow through her gritted teeth, animal like growls rumbling in her chest with every exhale. Her body shook as she hugged herself, fingernails digging into the flesh of her arms.

"Bastard," she hissed. Slade simply shook his head,

"You're ready."...

Raven's eyes snapped open and her mouth parted in a silent scream. She jolted upward, arms wrapping around herself, and she began to shudder. She panted, breathing short as she attempted to regain composure. Her scars burned with ferocious vigor and as she fought desperately to make them disappear. It took all of her concentration, but she finally succeeded.

__

**Knock, knock.**

Her head swung around to the door. And with a choppy sigh she forced herself to relax,

"Who's there?"

"Robin."

Unconsciously, Raven's lower lip began to quiver as she stood, tears pouring from her eyes and down her cheeks. Annoyed, she brushed them away and bent over, grabbing her nightgown. She pulled it over her head and padded across the floor to the door. She pressed her fingers on the panel; With a soft _whoosh,_ it swung open.

Robin stood before her, adorned in his uniform, masked eyes glowing. He took in her disheveled appearance slowly, noting the tear stains on her face and puff eyes. Sigh, his eyes softened.

"You alright?"

Raven blinked, faking confusion.

__

'No.'

"Yes." She replied monotonously, her eyes blank, and she brushed past him. Robin stumbled backward, watching her; he sighed again,

"What's going on, Raven?"

She halted at his inquiry, tensing slightly,

__

'I'm the walking Armageddon, Robin.'

"Nothing."

Robin scowled, "Liar."

Raven whirled around, eyes narrowed, "I don't lie."

He chuckled, crossing his arms, "A lie on top of a lie."

Her lips pursed slightly, yet her eyes lost their annoyance.

__

'Could you forgive me? ...Will you?'

"You wanted the bathroom. So use it."

"Actually, I didn't." he shrugged, scratching his head, "I was sort of checking on you. You were in there for a long time."

She arched an eyebrow, "Since when do you care about where I am?"

He shrugged again, "I don't. But it's kind of hard not to notice that someone's been in the bathroom for three hours."

Raven's lips twitched in amusement, but she didn't reply. He sighed loudly, running a hand through his hair before turning around and starting down the stairs,

"Raven...whatever's bothering you, can't be that bad."

She watched him descend and enter the kitchen, before muttering, "Yes, it can."

Raven lifted her palm and stared down at the blank skin. Sighing, she brushed the fingers through her long hair and scowled. She'd have to cut it again.

* * *

1/14/2011:

For writers everywhere, I just want to give a heads up to ANYONE who reads any really old story by me and then feels the need to leave a ridiculous, anon review and rant like some child about how dreadful they think it is - I don't care what you think about anything, so don't waste my time. I'm just going to delete your flame anyway, so you might as well not bother to leave it - however, if you must insist upon posting one, I wish you happiness in your futility.

That being said, if you flame - SIGN IN instead of just popping on here like some coward and trying to rip me up over something I wrote AGES ago (ha!). If you flame and then refuse to sign in and offer up your own writing to back your mouth up, keep your mouth closed. I wrote this story 6 years ago. It's an old, amateur, raw piece of work, and I know that. I was only 14 when I started it - but for 14, I did a damn good job.

It's comical that you think you can judge someone's writing capabilities on the shortcomings of their 6-year-old pieces of work - honestly, that just cracks me up. You should know that despite your high opinion of yourself and your obvious belief that I need your "expertise", I'm just laughing at you. I do not need your praise or acknowledgment to validate myself as a writer, and I don't need your dimwitted, ignorant advice. I write very well and I know it. God bless.


	2. I'm Sorry

**Wounds of Filth**

**Chapter 2:** **_I'm Sorry_**

**By:** _DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin_

**DISCLAIMER:** _I _**Dont**_ Own_ **Teen Titans**_...I Know...I Thought I Did Too..._

_(Enjoy! Read and Review Please!)_

* * *

Another snip consumed the silence of the dark room before a final lock of violet hair plummeted to the floor. Amethyst eyes roamed over the quick fix of a hairdo, seemingly pleased with the amateur cut. She sighed and set the scissors on the small table below.

Raven turned away from the hanging mirror and traipsed over to her bed. With a sigh, she elegantly placed herself atop its dark comforter. The Azarathian gazed down at herself, her pale body adorned in nothing but a navy tank top and shorts. The scars had long since faded away, but their burning did not subside and she winced as she ran a lone finger down her arm.

Slade had known so much, so very much that she herself had never even taken into perspective. She had never dreamt that the world she had grown to love so much, would crumble at her hands.

She lifted her palms up to her face, studying their many curves and lines with her eyes.

Raven's eyes narrowed in concentration. She recalled reading of gypsies once, and of their powers. It was written that they could read someone's future by simply looking at their hand. She traced one of her palms with her opposites index finger, wondering if her future, and that of the word's, was encased within _her _skin, buried beneath the many prints of _her_ hand. Raven let her head hang in shame; the very thought was unbearable.

How had Slade known so much; about her, her destiny, her father?

Raven shook her head, her eyes burning with tears that she would not shed. Her irises suddenly caught the sight of her mirror. It was glowing.

Curious, she stood and floated over to the small table it was laying on. With her fingers wrapped around its sides, she tugged it up to her face, studying its surface. What she found instead, was the face of Rage, her many red eyes glaring into Raven's own set of violets, the emotion's mouth seeming to speak her name,

_**"Raven."**_

With surprise, Raven jumped and the silver object slipped from her grasp. Its plunge to the floor seemed to take forever, and she could only watch as it finally collided. The sound of breaking glass filled her ears as the shattered pieces cascaded all over the hard floor.

Raven's whole body went numb, her nerves tingling as though with ice as she stared down at the demolished pieces of her mind.

So many memories had been encased within that small link to Azarath and each was not in the least happy. Visions of her father began to weave through the depths of her mind, the large, disciplined puzzle soon riddled with his image, _with his threat_. The floor beneath her booted feet began to spin, her stomach twisting into a large, guilt-bearing knot. Opening her dry mouth, she attempted to breathe. She choked. The airrefused to go down, refused to be the relief she needed to calm the thoughts within.

Her knees buckled and collapsed from beneath her. Raven closed her eyes as she crashed to the floor. With the force of her impact, air snuck past her closed throat and into her lungs. Numb, she focused on simply breathing; the cheek rubbing against the floor, cold.

She remembered their faces, each one disturbed and arranged in a way that told of her treachery. Every set of blank eyes glared at her, the accusation of their stare sending shivers up her spine, shivers that she had not felt sense that day. The day she had killed them all.

Azar's face suddenly filled her sights and Raven gasped, closing her dark violets. The Princess's features still did not fade, would not.

Raven had betrayed them all. She and Trigon's influence had torn them all to shreds. Her very hands had pulled the flesh of her people apart, stolen the souls of all those whom had doubted her, along with they who didn't.

With shaking arms, Raven climbed to her feet, her stomach churning with unease. Weak, she leaned against the wall for support, her eyes glancing around the dark temple she called her room. She took in her many books of legends, the very history of Azarath.

Raven felt her stomach contract and, with an unknown source of energy, ran from her room and into the dark hallway. Her boots plunked loudly against the hollow floor as she raced for the bathroom, her eyes blurred with tears of ailing.

With a cry of desperation, she crashed into the closed door and slammed her hand down on the panel. The metal slab swung open and she fell inside, landing on her hands and knees. The door swooshed closed behind her, clicking into place.

A low groan echoed from Raven's throat as she crawled over to the toilet, visions of the massacre she had performed dancing behind her eyes. Tears flowed down from her rims as she continued towards the white seat, her glazed irises focused yet not seeing beyond the mind. Blood splashed through her memory, coating everything in crimson just as her fingers wrapped around the slim bowl.

Raven tugged her head over and into the hollow of the toilet, the remainder of her tears dripping into the slightly blue water. She coughed once, then twice.

Azar's face spread over her conscious, her bright eyes wide with fear as Raven's own fingers dove past her ribcage and wrapped around the organ that was her heart. With a sick crack and a blood choked sob from her superior, the past Raven ripped the pump from her princess's chest and watched as the lifeless body fell, limply, to the marble floor.

Raven gagged, emptying most the contents of her stomach into the awaiting water below, an acid taste varnishing her tongue. Within seconds, her abdomen contracted again, and the remainder of anything at all was hurled from her body.

Raven waited for her nausea to fade, her head hanging limply over the edge of the toilet, one of her arms cradling her forehead. She spat a few times in attempt to ride her mouth of the foul taste of tart. With a groan, she lifted a trembling hand and pulled down on the lever, watching as the tainted water spun before disappearing down the pipe.

Breathing shakily, she slumped backwards, her legs strait and spread slightly as her back leaned against the vanity cabinet. Raven shook her head before laying it in her hands, silent sobs raking through her body. The visions had finally dispersed, leaving her with nothing but loneliness.

No sound whatsoever met her ears, spare the low hum of the many machines working within the tower. It was as though everything in the world had suddenly stopped in its entirety just to simply stare at the wreck of a person Raven was.

Her head lolled back on her neck, her eyes heavy lidded and staring up at the dark ceiling. What was she doing? Her acts of emotion were pathetic, cowardly, weak. Raven scowled. She was weak.

"No..." She whispered monotonously, her eyes narrowing, "I wont fall for it Trigon...I wont."

A terrifying shrill of a howl sounded from the back of her mind, its high note quickly shifting into a tone deep and gnarly, like a chuckle of Satan.

_"Poor little Bird."_

Raven closed her eyes and pushed herself to her feet, which instantly headed for the door.

_"You cant escape me, Raven."_

She felt her eyes burn beneath their lids, her heart rate speeding as she pressed the panel and the door opened. With a wavering exhale, she began to walk to her room.

_"Don't ignore me."_

The time seemed to drag as she passed the few rooms belonging to her friends, her eyes open and set on her own, lonely door.

_"Raven! You disobedient little wench! You will not ignore me!"_

The inside of her head suddenly throbbed, its berating sharp and merciless. She clamped her hands over the sides, her fingers weaving through her hair as she vainly tried to cease the pain.

Trigon screamed, his voice high pitched. Raven felt her feet lift from the floor, her body glowing with black power.

"No!" She shrieked, her eyes closed tightly in pain as her father wrapped a mental hand around her mind and seized control. Her body swung backward and slammed into Robin's door, the back of her head splitting. Blood trickled around the roots of her hair and down her neck.

Raven felt herself suddenly shoved to the back of her mind, before the sensation of her father taking over her origin fully set in. He chuckled,

"Raven, your insubordinance is becoming quite bothersome."

Her soul cringed, _"Release me."_

Her bodily eyes snapped over, their beautiful amethyst color buried by red.

"You are in no state to be delivering orders."

Raven intellectually scowled, "_Release me!"_

Trigon let out a screech of pain as his daughter mentally fought him off, his aura fading quickly. Raven's eyes faded back into their violet brilliance.

_"This isn't over, daughter."_

Raven fell to her knees as the last of her father's presence dissipated, her body shivering from the momentary lack of life. She breathed through gritted teeth, her eyes tearing and clamped shut as her arms held her torso, her fingers digging into the material of her leotard.

"Raven? Are you alright?"

She gasped softly before glancing over her shoulder, her eyes unemotional as ever.

_Robin._

The Wonder Boy stood in the open frame of his doorway, his masked eyes staring down at her with concern.

She turned away from his gaze and looked down at her hands; a red symbol was engraved in the palm of both, its presence agonizing. She shook her head; her destiny was truly woven into her skin. With an odd sense of sturdiness, Raven stood, her hands falling to her sides.

"Rae?"

The worry in her leader's voice had little to no effect on her as she stared over the balcony they both stood on, her eyes set on the large TV.

"I'm fine, Robin."

"But Raven, you were jus-"

"I said I was fine." She snapped coldly, her eyes narrowing as she turned to face him.

Robin stood stiffly, her words stinging his pride slightly. If she did not want his help, then he would not give it.

"Fine." He replied angrily, his feet turning as his door closed behind him, removing him from her site.

Raven's eyes softened and she leaned against his door, her forehead touching the cold surface as she stared down at her feet. The darkness that she usually found so comforting was suddenly closing in on her, suffocating all warmth from the tower.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

1/14/2011:

For writers everywhere, I just want to give a heads up to ANYONE who reads any really old story by me and then feels the need to leave a ridiculous, anon review and rant like some child about how dreadful they think it is - I don't care what you think about anything, so don't waste my time. I'm just going to delete your flame anyway, so you might as well not bother to leave it - however, if you must insist upon posting one, I wish you happiness in your futility.

That being said, if you flame - SIGN IN instead of just popping on here like some coward and trying to rip me up over something I wrote AGES ago (ha!). If you flame and then refuse to sign in and offer up your own writing to back your mouth up, keep your mouth closed. I wrote this story 6 years ago. It's an old, amateur, raw piece of work, and I know that. I was only 14 when I started it - but for 14, I did a damn good job.

It's comical that you think you can judge someone's writing capabilities on the shortcomings of their 6-year-old pieces of work - honestly, that just cracks me up. You should know that despite your high opinion of yourself and your obvious belief that I need your "expertise", I'm just laughing at you. I do not need your praise or acknowledgment to validate myself as a writer, and I don't need your dimwitted, ignorant advice. I write very well and I know it. God bless.


	3. Remember

**Wounds of Filth**

**Chapter 3:**_ **Remeber**_

**By:**_ DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin_

**DISCLAIMER**_:** I DONT OWN TEEN TITANS...JUST INCASE YOU EVER, YOU KNOW, THOUGHT I DID...YEA...I DONT.**_

_(Enjoy! Read and Review Please!)__

* * *

_

_The dark sun's rays raged against each other as the battled their way across the dry ground, the soil gray and scorched from their fury. All sign of plant life had long since shriveled and died away, leaving nothing, but a soft whisper of what once was, behind. The sky strangled any aura of welcome and joy from the air, emitting hopelessness to reign instead. _

_Tired feet slapped down upon the eroding soil, smoky wisps of dirt swirling around the owner's ankles and toes. The ebony sunlight cast a long, deadly glare into a river of flowing, black hair, each strand tucked up into a hair tie, the free tresses cascading down into the still, humid air. The woman glanced up at the retched sun, her brows knitted in exhaustion as sweat rolled down the sides of her face. She had to keep going...she could not stop. _

_This woman, known as Angela, stared down at her large, childbearing stomach, her eyes dewing with tears. She had been a fool. Her brown irises hid themselves in shame, their closed lids tense and quivering. Tears snuck away, weaving through her thick lashes before trailing down her cheeks. She reminisced of her past, of her once, now shattered, destiny. _

_**A fanatically proper man stood before a younger version of Angela Roth, his tall, intimidating stature sending a slight shiver up her spine. She focused on the book in his left hand, the fingers of which, expectedly woven with a red rosary. His stern face, equipped with two, small gray eyes, was tilted down at her, his lips mumbling in prayer. She remembered his insanity, recalled his extreme infatuation with religion and the catholic ways. A long since faded cry of finality echoed through her ears and the sight of her old front door swinging open was next in her vision. The strict, stiff form of her erratic father now forever banished to her rear. That man would abuse her, mentally and physically, no longer.**_

_**The busy lights of Gotham glared down at her childlike self as she ran, tears flowing down her face as rain hit her full force, a fierce storm littering the overhead sky. Panting, she found herself standing before a very large cathedral, her small form solely supported by a lone light pole, her fragile body fighting against the wind's torture. Angela's shoulder length hair whipped around her face in the storm's furry, her fingers gripping the wet, metal pole for absolute life as the raging wind attempted to blow her away. Her weak knees gave out and she felt herself slip down the slick pole, a cry of "Father" fleeing her lips in an act of final desperation. She choked on a sob, perfectly aware that he would never come for her. She knew quite well that he probably hadn't even noticed her leave; or that he, with much more likeness than the former, hadn't cared.**_

_**Her eyes traced the church brokenly, her knees raw against the pavement below her. Its many towers and red stained-glass windows seemed to open their arms to her, call to her, beg her to come inside. **_

_**Lightning illuminated its semblance for a moment and she screamed, fear of death and the angry sky creeping up her spine. A postbox blew past her and she pulled her body tighter to the streetlight, her eyes clamped shut as she cried out. **_

_**When the flash died away, Angela allowed herself to pull in a shaky breath, her small, premature body, looking extremely brittle as her tangled white dress wetly clung to her. With a groan, she climbed to her feet and used the rest of her energy to run towards the cathedral, suddenly aware that her soles were bare and tarring on the cracked pavement. **_

_**She slammed up against the church's tall, oak door, shoved by a sudden gust of wind, her hair slick and shinning in the lightning. The young girl moaned in pain as she searched blindly for the handle, panic tingling in the depths of her nerves. Finding it, she gritted her teeth and pulled, relief flooding her nerves as it opened. She scrambled inside and winced when the large wooden slab slammed behind her. The rage of the violent storm suddenly dull in her ears. **_

_**Angela's breathing was harsh as she glanced around the large chapel, rows upon rows of pews leading up to an alter before her. She stared down at her feet, her eyes catching sight of a puddle pooling around her feet. She bit her lower lip lightly before pushing herself away from the door, the wounded pads of her feet, slapping against the marble floor/ What she searched for, she didn't know; a friar, a priest, a nun. It didn't matter, she was tired of being alone, anyone would do.**_

_**"Who's there?" A growly voice came from behind her and she jumped in surprise. Angela turned around only to find a withered, old man staring at her oddly, his body draped in a red and white robe. A set of thick framed glasses magnified his dark eyes about three time their natural size. **_

_**His mouth parted in awe and his ridiculously large pupils stretched even wider. With a gasp, he fell to his knees, one hand pressed over his heart. Angela rushed to his side, quickly knelling beside him,**_

_**"Are you alright!" She cried in worry, her eyes examining his shock trodden face. His unbelieving stare locked onto her chocolates and she inhaled quickly, startled.**_

_**"So, you've finally come," he said, a small smile on his face.**_

_The present day Angela smiled weakly, "Dromio." She ran a hand over her stomach, her eyes sneaking a peek at the man leading her over the dry wasteland beneath her feet. The back of his head met her irises, his tall, muscular body hidden by that of a red leotard and cape. She shook her head; where was he taking her?_

_**"No, no, no." Lady Garn scolded her, a worn hand reaching out and slapping Angela's creamy wrist. She dropped the cup and watched as the goat's blood sprayed across the floor and over her feet. The old woman before her gasped before dropping to her knees. Hurriedly, she began to wipe the crimson up with her black dress. Angela watched in what seemed to be a daze, her hands hanging at her sides as she stood stiffly, not moving.**_

_**"Foolish girl," The hag mumbled before climbing to her feet and wringing the bottom of her dress over a large, silver bowl. Angela's eyes shifted and she watched the blood pour from the fabric and splatter against the steal basin.**_

_**Lady Garn looked up to find the girl staring and quickly roused her from her bemuse with a clap on the shoulder. The teenage girl shook her head and focused on the old one before her.**_

_**"I don't be a'knowin why Dromio likes you so. You're nothin' but a stupid wench." And with that, the bent old woman huffed off, her dress swishing around her ankles. **_

_**Angela glanced back over at the silver bowl, the life juice within it, settled yet swirling slightly. She dipped her index finger into it and inwardly cringed as the liquid rubbed against her skin. She had been wrong, this was no church, this was the home of a Satanic cult, a cult that she now belonged to. **_

_**"Angela?" **_

_**She jumped and tugged her finger from the ruby, her hands locking together behind her back as she acknowledged Dromio. He smiled and extended a hand,**_

_**"It is time."**_

_Angela stared at the dirt, her eyes glaze with a far away look as she remembered the goal Dromio, her teacher, had set for her. She, as the result of all her satanic influence, had been selected to bring Satan to the earth._

_**Wide, brown eyes gazed up in wonder at the man who stood before her, the fingers of her hands woven into the palms of Dromio and a young man named Cane. Her breathing halted in her bosom, her fully bloomed, womanly features painted with the look of sheer awe. This man was the most beautiful being she had ever seen, with his long, dark hair. The angelic tresses were bound low on his neck by a ribbon as ebony as the locks themselves. His smile-raised cheeks brought a crinkle to his golden-specked eyes and Angela felt her heart melt. He extended a hand as tan as the rest of him in her direction, stepping over the many sacrifices that lay dead on the floor. **_

_**She pulled free from her captors and accepted the stranger's offer, feeling giddy and bewitched. He smiled brighter and lifted her to her feet. Angela's white and red robe fell from her shoulders, where it had been simply draped. A wavy, sleeveless, red dress adorned her perfect figure as he pulled her into an embrace. The pair disappeared immediately.**_

_Angela bit down on her lip to keep from sobbing out loud, her feet entirely dust covered. The man, Trigon, had taken her body with his own in a long night of passion and lust. It was only afterwards, when his seed was rooted and growing within her womb, had he revealed his true daemonic stature. _

_He had transformed from that handsome young man into a terrible, red beast. Standing four times her height, with a set of twisted horns and four glowering yellow eyes, Trigon easily held Angela within his power._

_With a fistful of her long, curly hair, Trigon had pulled her up to face him. Angela had desperately tried to push away from him, but his grip was far too strong. Her naked body held the stench of their sex, of her foolishness as he told her of his intentions, of their child's future._

_A shiver ran down her spine and she tugged the brown piece of cloth, which was wrapped around her torso, closer to her body._

_**Angela stared down at the busy street below, her toes hovering just beyond the roof edge of the tall building she stood atop. The wind tossed her curly hair around her face, some wisps clinging to the corners of her mouth while others matted down against her tear polished face. This was the only way, the child within her could not live. **_

_**With a final sob, she lifted her arms out like a pair of wings and plunged forward. The air whistled past her ears as Angela fell, her long, indigo dress flapping against her legs. She left tears behind her as she plummeted towards the buzzing street below. **_

_**Angela's heart raced in her chest, blood thundering through her temples as the full realization of what she was doing set in. She closed her eyes and prepared for impact, praying to God for forgiveness, grace that she did not deserve. With the last of her wishes said, Angela waited for the sounds of breaking bones and the scent of blood. To her immense surprise, the impact never came and the howling wind ceased.**_

_**Cracking open her eyes, she glanced around, only to meet the stare of a young man, his arms wrapped around her waist as they floated in the air. His shocking blue eyes bore into her own sets of brown and Angela felt herself blush under his gaze.**_

_**"It is not you time." He whispered blandly, his arms tightening around her. She nodded stupidly, not knowing what to do or how to reply. A fit of sobs suddenly caught up to her and she buried her head in the strange man's shoulder, tears and cries seeping into the fabric of his outfit.**_

_And, as a result, he had taken her here, to this place where nothing grew and no real light touched down. Angela's stare burned into the man's back, a greatly desired answer to a nagging question thriving in her chocolates. Who was he?_

_All he had told her of himself was that he was a messenger, and that he had been sent to retrieve her and bring her to his planet, a place he called, Azarath. Angela glanced around, a small frown tugging at the corners of her lips. So far, she wasn't to greatly impressed with his home._

_"We're here."_

_The sudden break of silence caused her heart to quicken and Angela turned her gaze back to him, her feet soon residing next to his own. She stared up at a large gate. Concrete fencing stood at it's sides and branched out and wide, blocking all sight of anything beyond. Slowly, the barred gate opened and the messenger grasped one of her hands. He pulled her inside._

_Angela gasped at the sight before her, its magnificence shimmering in the auburn of her depths. The man, whom hadn't ceased in the holding of her hand, guided her around temples of meditation and temples of gods. She took in the sites with a gaped mouth, her feet moving on their own accord. _

_When the messenger finally halted, Angela stopped behind him, her eyes still lost in the sparkling city of peace. The man knocked on the door in front of him and when it opened, pulled himself and the woman inside. It closed behind them, shutting off all light._

_Angela felt the baby within her kick and she rubbed her stomach softly, in attempt to soothed the fretting unborn._

_"You have brought her?"_

_"Yes, priestess."_

_"Then you have fulfilled your task?"_

_"Yes, priestess."_

_"Good. You may return to your duties now. I'm am greatly thankful"_

_"As you wish, priestess."_

_Angela felt the man drop her hand slowly, almost as though grievous to let go, and leave, letting a small strip of light fall across her face before banishing her to the darkness once again. A light shuffling met her ears and she gasped glancing around the ebony plagued room._

_"Do not fret, child. I will not harm you."_

_Light suddenly filled the room and Angela's eyes were greeted with the sight of an astonishingly beautiful temple, thousands of candles flickering, casting a warm glow over her pregnant form. Directly before her, was a throne chair and in its seat, was a radiant woman, her features resembling that of an angels. The woman smiled warmly,_

_"Do not be afraid. Come now, what is your name?"_

_Angela fiddled with her hands, wringing her fingers nervously, "A-Angela, ma'am."_

_The woman chuckled and stood, her body poised as she walked towards Angela's anxious figure. Her small feet circled the expecting mother slowly, the long, luminous white robe that adorned her slender curves, flowing in a way that resembled the calmest of rivers._

_"Hmmm...I think not," Her smooth voice soothed, "Your name will not be Angela here."_

_Angela looked at the priestess in surprise, her eyes questioning,_

_"Pardon?" She asked, her voice meek and nimble. The woman smiled and closed her eyes, her head shaking slightly,_

_"We shall call you Arella. And you can call me Azar."_

_Arella hung her head, a hand resting on her large stomach,_

_"As you wish, Azar."_

* * *

A pair of violet eyes traced the intricate patterns woven into the solid metal of the Titan Tower's ceiling. The navy of a cloak wrapped itself around the slender form of the avatar lazily, her breathing silent and deep. Raven's mind was a puzzle of much needed emotional assortment, the very shadows of her manacle past swallowing the remembrance of her mother, Arella, completely.

Robin eventually pulled himself to the front of her thoughts, his serious and handsome features twisting her mind into a tangle of confusion. She and he were so much a like; they both had troublesome upbringings, both had the same habit of isolating themselves from the rest of the team, both shared the same respect for perfection and planning. She chuckled, knowing that they were both as stubborn as the other was. But yet, they always seemed to argue and never managed to get along.

A hollow knock sounded at her door, rousing the mystical girl from her thoughts instantly. She sat up and crossed her legs, allowing herself to float above her bed slightly.

"Come in," Raven called monotoniously, her eyes closed as her hands came to rest upon her knees. The sound of the door swooshing open met her ears, the reverberations of footsteps following soon after.

"Raven! Hurry, there's trouble!"

Her eyes shot open in shock, her bottom landing on the top of her beds with the lack of her concentration. Blushing brightly beneath the shelter of her hood, she wondered how she had missed the screaming alarm. She watched Rpbin dash from her room and she flew from her comforter, her cape fanning out behind her.

* * *

1/14/2011:

For writers everywhere, I just want to give a heads up to ANYONE who reads any really old story by me and then feels the need to leave a ridiculous, anon review and rant like some child about how dreadful they think it is - I don't care what you think about anything, so don't waste my time. I'm just going to delete your flame anyway, so you might as well not bother to leave it - however, if you must insist upon posting one, I wish you happiness in your futility.

That being said, if you flame - SIGN IN instead of just popping on here like some coward and trying to rip me up over something I wrote AGES ago (ha!). If you flame and then refuse to sign in and offer up your own writing to back your mouth up, keep your mouth closed. I wrote this story 6 years ago. It's an old, amateur, raw piece of work, and I know that. I was only 14 when I started it - but for 14, I did a damn good job.

It's comical that you think you can judge someone's writing capabilities on the shortcomings of their 6-year-old pieces of work - honestly, that just cracks me up. You should know that despite your high opinion of yourself and your obvious belief that I need your "expertise", I'm just laughing at you. I do not need your praise or acknowledgment to validate myself as a writer, and I don't need your dimwitted, ignorant advice. I write very well and I know it. God bless.


	4. Syringe

**Wounds of Filth**

**Chapter 4:** **_Syringe_**

**By:** _DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin_

**DISCLAIMER:** _I **DONT** OWN ANYTHING **BUT** THE PLOT!_

_(Enjoy! Read and Review Please!)_

* * *

Crimson hazed Robin's vision as he typed away on the keyboard beneath his flying fingers, his eyes narrowed in concentration. Cyborg stood with a heavy hand on the back of their leader's computer chair, chanting different orders and suggestions. The rest of the team stood motionless behind them.

Raven clung to the shadows, her shapely figure concealed within the essence of false darkness. Her weary eyes grasped the digital screen, her heart thumping loudly inside the cavern of her chest. A haunting feeling settled in the pit of her stomach, her mind screaming many a plea of escape. She fought them off half-heartedly, knowing that her own true wish was just to be safely inside the confinement of her room, where nothing but her thoughts ever worried her.

"Got it!" Robin announced loudly, anxiety edging his voice, "A truck load of Slade's minions are robbing the power plant on Hangman's Cliff-"

Raven watched Beast Boy pail slightly, his eyes growing large with hesitance, "Oh man..."

"They're only a few miles out of town. If we leave now, we should be able to stop them." The Boy Wonder finished before standing, his fingers balling into fists,

"Titans, go!"

Completely synchronized, the team, spare two, rushed from the room and out into the garage. Raven stared at the changeling currently fumbling with his hands. She rolled her eyes before grabbing his arm and transporting them from the tower.

The outside sun glared into the avatar's eyes as she threw BB into the air, watching as he transformed into a large hawk. The unmistakable sound of Robin's R-cycle rumbled below her and she glance down, only to see her leader's cape flying out behind him, his grip revving the engine as he popped a wheelie and sped up. Starfire floated beside him, her hands and eyes sparking with green electricity. Cyborg chose to linger behind the team, his T-car roaming over the pavement smoothly, its perfect paint job glinting in the sun.

The Titans zipped up the many twists and turns of Hangman's Cliff, the only sounds consisting of Beast Boy's bird cries, motors and flying ruble.

Raven scanned the perimeter, her eyes tracing the land intensely, their pupils searching every dark corner for some sign of the enemy. With none found, she focused on the building before her, its entirety growing larger as she neared it.

Robin pulled into a sideways halt in front of the company steps, groups of droids loading tons and tons of unlabeled toxins into four blank trucks. He swung from his bike quickly and raced towards the robots, the rest of the team joining in on the attack.

Cyborg aimed his cannon-blaster at the assembly line of cargo-passing droids and fired, sending pieces of metal, wire and blue power ripping through the air. Beast Boy let out a final birdcall before touching down onto the soil and shifting into the form of a rhino. He grunted loudly, tackling a large mass of Slade's minions, he's hind legs and head bucking at odd angles in order to illuminate any missed. Green bolts of lighting whipped past Raven's face, small explosions raging in after shock below her before Starfire shot by.

The half-daemon gritted her teeth, her body fading into the large form of a raven, its power soon taking out more than a dozen of the enemy. Sounds of war rang through her ears as she twisted back into her original form. A droid launched itself at her, his metal gleaming in the hot sun. He attacked quickly, thrusting a fist into her face.

Metal connected with flesh and Raven sprawled backward, her body slamming down onto the stiff ground that was, only moments ago, resting beneath her feet. She groaned loudly, her eyes tightly shut in the shock of being hit. The sound of running footsteps met her ears, followed by none and she rolled to her side. The ground shook shortly, the droid's fist ramming into soil instead of Raven's face. With a loud cry, the avatar swung her leg around and smirked when her heal connected with the automation's head. The masked skull flew into the air, the severed cranium wires zapping with cut voltage before clattering to the ground.

"Raven!" Cyborg yelled, his cannon obliterating a hardly formidable enemy with a single, barely charged blast, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she assured, her attention adverted otherwise.

Slade stood atop the building's lowest roof, his posture perfect, hands linked behind his back casually. Raven glanced over at Robin, whom quickly finished the last visible droid with a sharp plunge of his bow-staff. His cape whipped to the side and his masked instantly eyes locked onto the form of his illicit foe.

Slade, knowing Robin's attention was settled upon him, turned and jumped from the building, his form racing down the cliff's only road. Robin snarled before sprinting after him, a call to his team fleeing his lips as he did so.

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire took up his rear, leaving Raven behind. She coughed from their dust slightly before chasing after them, the sound of dirt crunching beneath her feet flooding her ears.

Raven's hood suddenly tightened around her throat and she gagged, her body lifted from the ground shortly before being thrown backward. She winced as her spine collided with the building's front steps, clouds of dust swirling up into the air.

The sound of shredding fabric tore through her ears and into the atmosphere. Panicked, Raven blindly attempted to fight the one whom restrained her, and to no avail. The day's warm breeze caressed a newly bare spot of an arm's gray flesh, the torn material hanging lamely towards the ground.

The tip of a needle kissed her skin and she shrieked, her teeth exposed in an ugly scowl as her eyes shot open.

The android hand clenching her arm tightened and Raven grunted from the tight pinch. Her wide violets locked onto a rather large syringe, its broad needle catching a glint from the sun. Her eyes followed it down to the very impression it made in her skin.

Blood pooled around the barely inserted indicator, its ruby hued disgustedly in the dirty air. Without warning, the droid fully submerged the needle in skin and flesh. Raven's head thrashed around violently, her eyes tearing with anguish as she cried out.

Hot steal swam through her blood, rubbing her sanity raw. Ice lingered on the burning's edges, further damaging her scorched nerves with frostbite. The poison swerved and wove up her spine, spinning its nasty web of painful entanglement along the way.

It hit Raven's head hard, its wings spreading wide and devouring her intellect whole, banishing her world to complete darkness. She lay brokenly on the stairs in an uncomfortable state of unconsciousness and the droid removed his hold before gathering her up in his arms and standing.

* * *

Slade and Robin stood less than the leader's height away from each other, the sun casting cruel shadows over their faces. Slade's back rubbed up against a high, cliff wall, the resource cutting him off from any further retreat.

Robin's face contorted in disgust at the man before him, his body poised and ready for the fight he knew was to come.

Clouds rolled by, taunting the pair as they slithered around the blistering sun, avoiding it by every and all means.

The Boy Wonder's eyes narrowed form the agitation of anxiety. The wind tossed his dark locks carelessly, his cape shuffling around his legs idly.

"The game is over Slade, you have no where else to run!"

The adherence thriving enemy chuckled low in his throat, his visible eye expressing the knowledge of some secret joke.

A feeling of unease filled Robin's gut instantly, yet he maintained a semblance of indifference. His team was set behind him, ready to strike at the smallest sign of danger.

"Robin, Robin, Robin. You are proving to be a most irritating disappointment," Slade monologued as he stepped away from the rock wall tower, it's tall, majestic glory banished in the boiling heat, leaving behind nothing but pointless stone.

Slade paced, his metal boots and suit caked in the earth's dry, dead soil, "The game is far from over, Robin. It is only just beginning."

Sweat dewed around Robin's neck and above his brow, heightening his desire of finality. Without warning, he lunged at his foe. His gloved fist connected with nothing, Slade easily moving to the side. The enemy caught Robin by his cape and slammed his knee into the his stomach.

'First rule of combat. _Never _attack your enemy first.' Batman's voice echoed through Robin's mind as he crumbled to the ground, he waited for a single second before pushing himself up. He charged again.

Robin threw round upon round of perfectly planned punches and hit nothing but the humid air, Slade somehow managing to sneak by them all. Every kick Robin assaulted, Slade blocked and delivered one more powerful, _his_ always executing perfectly.

With another hard blow to his chest, Robin fell to the ground, the skies spinning above him. Groaning, he scrambled to his feet and launched himself at Slade's back. The rival turned quickly and delivered a sharp kick to The Boy Wonder's abdomen, knocking the teen backward.

Robin fell to one knee, his arms wrapped around his stomach as he attempted to regain his winded breath.

"Poor Robin, you are only burying yourself deeper in denial. I'm winning." Slade soothed menacingly, his tall form towering over Robin's own.

The Amazing Grayson glanced up at his adversary, loathing shinning in his eyes. Something sparked behind the dark of Slade's eye and the restlessness within Robin's stomach lurched violently.

"What are yo-"

He couched, blood from his broken ribs suddenly tainting his lips. He dropped his head, his shoulders tense as his fingers dug into the dirt,

"Planning..."

Slade chuckled shortly, his hand reaching in the direction of Starfire, "Patience Robin, patience."

With a smirk, he seized a thick lock of the redhead's hair in a fist and tugged her to him. The alien girl winced in pain, her nails tearing at Slade's iron grip. Behind his mask, Slade wore a large smile.

Robin's eyes stretched wide and he reached out for his friend, toppling over when his reach extended too far. He lifted his fallen face from the sandy ground,

"Let her go!"

"Tsk, tsk, Robin. You are hardly in any state to be giving out orders."

Slade drug Starfire to the cliff's edge, her heals stirring up dirt. Carelessly, he whipped her over the jagged side, his fingers holding the tangle of her hair tightly.

Star screeched loud and full, agony riding on the blades of her voice. The roots of her hair peeled the pores of her head, blood slithering down the back of her cranium, mingling with the ruby of her locks. Bruises and swelling had already begun to pulsate around her damaged skull. Starfire looked down, her eyes on the booted feet of hers, their soles dangling hundreds of feet above the far away ground. Breathing heavily, Star reached up, her fingers attempting to rid herself of Slade's grasp. If only he would drop her, she could fly away.

Slade, noticing Starfire's sudden reaction, reached into his pocket and tugged out a set of golden handcuffs. Casually, he bent over and snapped the shackles around the girl's wrists. Star gasped in surprise, her linked hands held slightly above Slade's own free-ones.

"I can't have you able to fly, now can I?"

Starfire choked on a sob and let her chained hands fall back to her front. She had no choice but to leave her hair in his dirty grasp now.

Smug, Slade jerked his arm up quickly and she screamed, tears flowing freely down her face.

"STARFIRE!" Robin cried, his voice raspy and somewhat muffled by bloodied saliva.

'Perfect.' Slade thought, a hint of disappointment lacing his mind. Robin was becoming far too weak for his liking, he would have to change that.

With a slight shake of his head, Slade released the alien under his power and watched as she plummeted towards the ravine below.

Star screamed as air whistled past her ears, her heart hammering in her chest. Robin jumped to his feet, forgetting the amount of pain he was in and shot one of his roped bird-a-rangs down in her direction. The red robin whizzed around Starfire's agile waist and hooked with the cord, jerking the Tamaranian into a quick stop.

Slade approached The Boy Wonder from behind silently, "Good job, Robin."

Robin growled before shoving an elbow into Slade's unprotected stomach. The enemy stumbled backward, slightly shocked. Robin stole that amount of time and used it to pull Starfire back up.

When the alien's feet were firmly on the ground, she smiled at Robin in thanks before running to Cyborg and BB's sides, noticing for the first time that they were bound in glowing ropes, their mouths clamped shut with transparent gel.

Robin turned back to Slade, who was simply staring up at the higher slab of cliff the factory rested on. The second mountain scraped the sky not ten feet from them. The Boy Wonder's eyes followed Slade's gaze.

Raven lay draped over the robotic arms of a droid, her head tilted back almost brokenly as her arms and legs dangled without care. Violet hair trickled downward in one shinning stream of indigo and Robin's eyes widened, the source of sickness within his stomach suddenly realized.

"No," he whispered; spit layering over the back of his tongue.

"I've made an interesting discovery, Robin." Slade said, his eye never wandering.

* * *

Raven's violets cracked open, their dull purple holding the sun's reflection. Confused for a moment, she glanced around, her irises landing on the tall form of silver and black. A recollection of memories bombarded her hard and she instantly recalled all that had led up to her being captive.

With a gasp, she attempted to move her arms but found that they would not cooperate, the limbs hanging deadly, her fingers stretched towards the ground. Dirt kicked up though the air and she cried out, her eyes eventually catching sight of the edge she was hovering over.

Robotic arms held her loosely, the metal cooling to the touch. A surge of emotion rang through Raven's body and she sobbed. A loud explosion erupted from behind her and she closed her depths, the sickening anxiety of what was to come clogged in her throat.

* * *

The temperature of Robin's body dropped and a cold sweat erupted over the entirety of his skin. He swallowed hard, the saliva built up in the back of his throat, washing away. Slade watched the boys reaction from the corner of his eye, obviously pleased with himself.

'Just a little longer...'

"Robin," He addressed, "I find it extremely peculiar that you are just sitting here. Why aren't you running to her aid? Do you not treasure her as much as the alien girl behind me?"

Without Robin's noticing, Slade reached towards his belt and flicked a switch, a small blinking light suddenly flashing red.

The Boy Wonder sent his enemy a solid, fiery glare, his muscles tense and aching,

"Of course I do!" He spat, "And don't you EVER think otherwise!"

Slade chuckled, his fingers lacing with each other behind his back,

"Hmm...then...why are you hesitating?"

"I...," Robin looked down at the dirt, "I...but...it's just...Raven..she...she has always been able to take care of herself."

The wicked man behind the mask arched a hidden eyebrow,

"And what if she isn't able to now? What happens if she is no closer to achieving escape than Starfire herself was only moments ago?"

Robin could feel panic stirring in his gut, his eyes locked onto the dangling limbs of his fellow Titan held high above him. He would never get there in time. The thought ate at him, his muscles burning with anger and self-loathing. Why hadn't he checked to make sure everyone was with him!

_Raven arched an eyebrow, "Since when do you care about where I am?"_

_Robin shrugged, "I don't. But it's kind of hard not to notice that someone has been in the bathroom for three hours."_

'Liar.' Robin accused himselfbefore letting his head topple to the ground, the skin of his forehead rubbing against his knees. He had let her down, and now Slade held her in his clutches. It was all his fault.

The foe smiled wildly, his eye wide with triumph. Robin had laid his weakness out on the dirt before him, the letters practically written in the dead soil.

Guilt.

Slade glanced back up at the female Azarathian in his driod's arms, her magnificent hair shinning in the blazing sun. Curtly, he nodded his head.

* * *

Raven screamed as the arms holding her from death fell away, her eyes catching Slade's obvious signal for release. Her cape cracked in the wind, its long, silky fabric tangling around her lean body. Her cries were lost in the immense shriek of wind, tears forming in her depths as the growling gusts blew the irises dry.

* * *

Robin's heart stopped in his chest violently and he crawled to the rock jagged lip, one arm stretched in Raven's direction as he screamed her name. Thousands of disclaimers rushed through his mind, as her figure twirled and bolted just beyond the tips of his fingers.

"NO!" He screeched, a bloodied hand reaching into his utility belt and grasping a roped bird-a-rang. With a war cry he shot it and watched it wrap around a nearby rock.

A coarse grunt ripped past his throat as Robin jumped, his body vertical with the ravine below. Biting his lip, the Boy Wonder pressed his arms tighter against his sides, his speed increasing until he was only arms length from Raven's snarling cape. With a deafened call, Robin reached fully, his fingers stressed and spreading.

Victory and relief bounded through his nerves as the digits wrapped around Raven's cloak and the dark sorceress was pulled to a quick stop. The last of Robin's rope allowed them to plummet for a few more feet before sharply halting. The two hung lamely suspended in their air.

"RAVEN!" Robin screamed, his free hand clasping his hook and eye gun back to his belt. Carefully, he bent over and locked his arms together around her slim waist, pulling her into an awkward embrace.

"Robin?" Raven whispered tiredly, fear rubbing away slightly from the confines of her raging heart. Ebony tinged the corners of her eyes as she stared down at the ground. She thought it was he, the voice sound familiar, yet she could not be completely sure. Feeling as though her skull weighed more than her body itself, Raven craned her neck around, attempting to get a good look at he whom rescued her. Blood suddenly thundered though her temples and Raven's head fell forward, unconscious for the second time that day.

Robin cursed under his breath before the realization that he was being pulled back up set in. He glanced up, fear ceasing his heart when his eyes landed on the form of Slade, the foe's metal gloved hands grasping the rope tightly. Within seconds, the two Titans were on the cliff top.

Robin lay Rae down gently, panting slightly from lack of energy. A flash of black suddenly came from behind and a dull pain exploded through Robin's cranium. With a soft thud, he collapsed on top of the Azarathian, his state of consciousness much like her own.

* * *

1/14/2011:

For writers everywhere, I just want to give a heads up to ANYONE who reads any really old story by me and then feels the need to leave a ridiculous, anon review and rant like some child about how dreadful they think it is - I don't care what you think about anything, so don't waste my time. I'm just going to delete your flame anyway, so you might as well not bother to leave it - however, if you must insist upon posting one, I wish you happiness in your futility.

That being said, if you flame - SIGN IN instead of just popping on here like some coward and trying to rip me up over something I wrote AGES ago (ha!). If you flame and then refuse to sign in and offer up your own writing to back your mouth up, keep your mouth closed. I wrote this story 6 years ago. It's an old, amateur, raw piece of work, and I know that. I was only 14 when I started it - but for 14, I did a damn good job.

It's comical that you think you can judge someone's writing capabilities on the shortcomings of their 6-year-old pieces of work - honestly, that just cracks me up. You should know that despite your high opinion of yourself and your obvious belief that I need your "expertise", I'm just laughing at you. I do not need your praise or acknowledgment to validate myself as a writer, and I don't need your dimwitted, ignorant advice. I write very well and I know it. God bless.


	5. The Many Faces of Lucifer

**Wounds of Filth**

**Chapter 5:_ The Many Faces of Lucifer_**

**By:** _DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin_

**DISCLAIMER:** I **_DONT_** OWN, YOU **_DONT_** SUE!

_(Enjoy! Read and Review Please!)_

* * *

A deep set of sapphire blue stared back at two pairs of an eerie likeness, the many irises shimmering in the brightness of the overhead bulb. Light blonde hair hung low over a pair of sand colored eyebrows, framing the teenage boy's face perfectly. His pale lips were closed in an unconscious manner, a small, thin scar extending from the lower to the middle of his chin.

Robert Reed stared intently at his reflection, his bare and chiseled chest glistening as steam extended its hazy touch over the edges of his bathroom mirror. A large, slanted crack stretched from the right upper corner to the left low one, splitting his flipped image into two. With a shallow sigh, he ruffled his hair, the sound of a dripping showerhead recoiling through his ears. Brown was the shade of the towel that hung low around his waist, exposing a slight glance of his pelvis bone.

Rob shifted his eyes to the manila envelope sitting atop the closed blue lid of his toilet. Curiosity tugged at the back of his mind, sending a wave of sweet anxiety through his being. He reached down and took the large package in his hand, lifting it up to his face. The boy inspected it intensely, his eyes focused and serious as they roamed over both sides of the stamped sachet. With a shrug, Rob's lips twisted and pursed to the side, his tongue rolling over his teeth. Sighing, he unwrapped the pattern of string between two paper circles and pulled out a small, thin screen.

Dropping the useless and empty packet, Robert set the screen on the thick part of his bathroom sink, only to lift his eyebrows in surprise when the contraption flickered to life.

A man, adorned in orange and black srmor appeared, one eye hidden behind a thick mask as the other bore through Robert's own eyes, strait into his soul. For the first time in his life, Robert Reed felt intimidation roll up his spine.

"Hello, Reed. I can imagine that you are quite confused by this little gift of mine. Don't worry, everything will be explainedsoon."

Robert arched a cautious eyebrow but, never the less, lifted the screen to where he could see it better.

"I am in need of you assistance, Red X. In approximately one hour, you and I shall hold conference with one another. Take the subway to the abandoned Burlin Mansion of Gotham City, go inside, and wait. I will explain the rest of your assignment upon your arrival. One hour, boy. Do not disappoint me."

Robert could feel his sarcastic and cocky nature stirring in his chest, a sly smile on his lips as his mind pondered the peculiar man's proposition.

'Who does his think he is? My father? Give me a break.'

He snickered lightheartedly, and the odd man continued.

"If you succeed in showing up on time, I shall reward you with double pay-

Robert's eyes widened in appeal, his ear catching on the promise of money. Almost as though the man could sense his interest, he continued,

"That's right. You are and will be paid for your...companionship. However, Robert, if you refuse to show...you lose everything. The money, the security, the power, a chance to stop running; all of it goes, along with other things of my choice." The stranger chuckled,

"Think about it, Reed. You will never have to steal anything ever again. One hour. Your time starts now."

With a buzzing hum, the screen clicked off and Robert tossed the small television into the trashcan beside him. He stole one last glance at himself before leaving the room, his hand snatching a black and red tumble of material as he closed the door behind himself.

* * *

The majority of the Titans sat in the living room, the large television on but muted, the many colors lighting their faces in the dark. Robin was at their rear, his fingers tapping away at the large keyboard of their tracking screen, only the back of his head visable.

Starfire sent a sad, worried glance at Cyborg. The half-droid looked away, his mind busy with thoughts of their lost member. Beast Boy sat in the armchair beside him, sunk low in the cushion as he slept away, loud snores rumbling from the hollow of his throat. He had been doing more and more of that lately, just drifting off whenever they weren't working. Cyborg just figured it was the changeling's own way of forgetting, of easing the pain.

Raven had been missing for a grand total of four weeks. They had searched everywhere; high and low, wide and narrow...she was no where to be found. Neither Slade, nor any of his minions had caused any sort of damage in the same amount of time as Raven's absence. The team was starting to lose hope; it was evident to everyone, especially Robin.

Their leader had done nothing but what he was currently doing for the past month, his posture rigid as he tapped away, searching for both the Titan and Slade through technology. As to be expected, after they had gotten back to the tower those many weeks ago, Robin had tried to contact Raven through her communicator and, even more expectedly, it was out of commision.

Robin had tensed himself into a dire fit of rage, his mouth muttering curse after curse as he flung his comm. link into the closest wall, watching with narrow eyes as it shattered to pieces.

_"Slade. He wont get away with this. We'll find her, I promise."_

Cyborg shook his head. After that day, The Boy Wonder had grown even more reclusive than Raven herself had been. Locking himself away in the many keys and displays of their large computer, never leaving unless hunger, sleep,or the need to use the bathroom interupted his temporary insanity. Robin rarely spoke to any of them, unless they were off on a mission, and Starfire's spirits had sunken to an all time low because of it.

The half-human teen stared up at the ceiling, confused at how such a hardly noticed and socialized with member's disappearance could cause such an unbalance to rein down upon the team. The memory of her sarcasim echoed silently through the tower, lacing the very walls with lonliness, the matal pinning for her return. Such reminded the robot boy of his own longing in his heart, along with the rest of the team's.

* * *

Indigo framed the face of a broken girl, the hair messed and tangled, dirty and unkempt. Heavy eyelids hung low over irises in likeness of color, burning emotions evaporating behind them. Raven glanced tirelessly at the tangles of her hair, noting the sorrow and malice that laced each and every strand, mocking them in knots.

She glanced back to the floor, the chilled room nipping at her face, laughing her to scorn and humiliation. Her arms ached, her hands stretched farm from her body and held stiffly in a blasphemic contempt of Jesus' sacrifice. The chains were tight, so much as to keep her barely touching the floor, her toes supporting the body weight that the shackles did not. Raven winced through gritted teeth as she rocked forward on the digits of her feet, the leather nose of her boots tearing on the concrete. The cuffs dipped, tearing through the skin of her wrists, a few discarded drops of blood trickling to the floor.

Raven shook her head shortly, her eyes scanning the room in which she had awoken. It was completely bare and white; spare a chrome door to her left. A lone chair sat directly in front of her and she mentally froze, sudden realization, of what purpose this room held service to, darkly intruding her thoughts. Torture.

* * *

Glowing eyes scanned the dark, dismal room, the owner's body on high alert. Red X's ears perked at every sound, his muscles tightening as he waited for an ambush.

"Very good, X," Slade complimented, his manly, bulk figure sauntering through an open door. X relaxed, but only slightly, his posture adjusting from stance.

"Sit," Commanded the elder villain, his hand extending in the direction of an old, musty couch. The boy complied reluctantly, his bottom falling on the cushion lazily; long since fallendust billowed up, into the air.

"So," He started, his voice low and cocky as ever, "What do you need me for?"

Slade chuckled low in his throat, "It's not so much a 'what' as it is a 'who'."

Red X sat up, his back strait as he waited for the strange mentor to continue.

"Raven. A member of the Teen Titans. Do you know of her?"

"Is she the cute one with the red hair?"

Slade linked his fingers behind his back, moonlight littering his mask thought a broken window.

"No. The other one."

X thought for a moment, a scene of navy cloth hitting the floor stirring in his memory.

"Oh, yea. I remember her."

Slade nodded shortly, "I am in need of someone with your expertise. I need these tools...for...matters pertaining to her. More will be explained later."

He handed the young teen a list before resuming his regular standing position. Red X read the list with curiosity narrowed eyes,

"Razor blade...various knives...chains...cuffs..."

He glanced up at the man towering over him, an eyebrow arched, a sickly feeling of unknown swirling in his chest.

"Are you serious?"

Slade didn't reply, his aura thick with annoyance. Red X noticed and stood, crinkling the list in a fisted hand.

"Alright then. Consider it done."

"Excellent," replied Slade, "Bring them here tomorrow, same time. Don't be late."

With those final words, Slade slunk into the shadows, vanishing from view. Red X stared at the list, its crumpled texture sticking from the top and bottom of his fist.

'What is he planning on doing to that girl?'

He shrugged,

'Oh well, it isn't my problem. Time is money; better not waste any of it.'

* * *

A dark, dull eye stared intently at rivers of scarlet, the small streams weaving over the deep, twisted wounds of a girl's back. The male owner of the eye whispered pointless nothings to the muted ears of the teen hanging in front of him, his voice low and gritty, like a curse from Satan. With a groan, the violet haired girl's mind drifted away from his words and abuse, her mind circling old, old thoughts.

Lucifer was said to be the most glorious of any angel ever to be created by God's hands. He was second only to the He whom had made him, He whom had woven the very feathers of his wings, He whom had hung the glow around his perfect form.

The angel's beauty had been umatched, his majestic and lithe form the very physical song of God's glory, the notes too superlative for any mere mortal to hear. However, despite his wonderful and unspoken greatness, Lucifer held one flaw. Much like the man behind her did.

Slade, like the satanic cherub, thirsted for absolute power, and he would commit any form of blasphemy in order to achieve it. In fact, Raven had already determined that he was the reincarnated version of the Devil himself, slithering through masses of beautiful sin, attempting to capture each and every soul for his own rule. The avatar pondered of his abilities, wondering if he could still make that music, that elated harmony that he had been attributed. Raven suddenly thought it best not to doubt his capabilities, for the song suddenly sprung from her own throat.

Her head shot backward, her indigo hair flying outin odd angles as her lungs emptied themselves through the part in her lips. The shrill melody curled through her veins, twisting them gray in suffocation, freezing the flow in a state of absolute dread.

It lapped at the iron chains of her imprisonment, kicking and beating against the forces of her will until the walls crumbled to dust. The sadistic tune scraped through one's ears, flooding the drums with a sense of nausea, willing to retch what they had previously consumed, _needing_ to spew out all of the rancid lion's share.

Raven winced, her own cries rapping her long standing sense of dignity, the pride quickly dwindling in the shadow of her pain. She struggled against her shackles, the song's jingle rolling over their iron hold, teasing them; like nails across a chalkboard. Her breathing wavered, the harmony fading away before searing out again; fortissimo. Raven was sure all of hell was rejoicing.

She thought of her friends, and of how they had failed to come and save her as of yet. Was it that they were still searching for her? Or, was it that they simply did not care? After all, she had never been what one would call a 'friendly' companion. Tears of hopelessness threatened to spill from her eyes; but Raven would not cry, she refused too. It was what he wanted.

For a moment, she stopped her thoughts, wondering why she was thinking of such nonsense. Surely, her friends were looking for her. They loved her. Didn't they?

Before she could answer her own question, Raven was shaken from her reverie by a searing sort of anguish. It ripped up her spine, blurring her vision into many twists and twirls, shoving her bones into a fit of agony. She realized then that she thought simply to ignore the pain; to banish the hazy numbness that terrorized her mind with the threat of its being able to render her unconscious.

Naturally, Slade kept watch over that, his hands busy with tools as he bejeweled her back. Every swirling curve that severed the skin between the blades of her shoulders was like a buzzer that coldly jerked her into a state of alarm, a smug grin plastered on the pain's face as it developed into her own personal salvation, succeeding in always keeping her thriving, even when she wished for the lights to go out. Still, spite her pleas, it kept her safe from the darkness and from the comfort it so humbly gave away.

Raven stole a glance of the room, noting how eerily frightening it was. It reminded her of a horror movie set, perfectly planned and colored to send a chill up the viewers back as they waited for the villain to find the damsel in distress. Raven mentally scoffed, a shrill note fleeing her lips. The villain had found her, and he had succeeded in locking her up in these irons. They held her there, kept her there; a half daemon in the clutches of one much more intimidating. He cradled her like his personal music box, winding her up, listening excitedly as she refrained chord after chord of his own sick score of harmonic notes.

Flames licked throughout her nerves, igniting a deep pain within her,the skin at its origin cackling and hissing, its own tune ringing through the air. Raven could almost feel Slade grin in victory at the sizzling of his climaxing masterpiece. With this new, blissful peak of perfection, he conducted his knife with more vigor, the glinting blade digging even deeper through thetenderness of her flesh, thirsting for blood.

With a perverse surge of wind and howling, Raven's lungs ruptured, air pouring past her swollen lips, the musical crescendo woven into the significant pattern of carbon dioxide. Raven prayed for it to stop but, the audience seemed to be demanding an encore and her conductor gave it to them, because Slade was far from finished.

* * *

1/14/2011:

For writers everywhere, I just want to give a heads up to ANYONE who reads any really old story by me and then feels the need to leave a ridiculous, anon review and rant like some child about how dreadful they think it is - I don't care what you think about anything, so don't waste my time. I'm just going to delete your flame anyway, so you might as well not bother to leave it - however, if you must insist upon posting one, I wish you happiness in your futility.

That being said, if you flame - SIGN IN instead of just popping on here like some coward and trying to rip me up over something I wrote AGES ago (ha!). If you flame and then refuse to sign in and offer up your own writing to back your mouth up, keep your mouth closed. I wrote this story 6 years ago. It's an old, amateur, raw piece of work, and I know that. I was only 14 when I started it - but for 14, I did a damn good job.

It's comical that you think you can judge someone's writing capabilities on the shortcomings of their 6-year-old pieces of work - honestly, that just cracks me up. You should know that despite your high opinion of yourself and your obvious belief that I need your "expertise", I'm just laughing at you. I do not need your praise or acknowledgment to validate myself as a writer, and I don't need your dimwitted, ignorant advice. I write very well and I know it. God bless.


	6. I, am the Spreading Sickness Thus Said t...

**Wounds of Filth**

**Chapter 6:** _**I, am the Spreading Sickness; ThusSaid the Devil**_

**By:** _DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin_

**DISCLAIMER:** Ok, all i own is the damn plot! Nothing more! Oh...and a few charaters in this story...possibly...for they have never appeared in the** actual** story line.

_(Enjoy! Read and Review Please!)_

* * *

He immersed himself in the perfection of his work, etching each self-inflicted wound with a deep, personal admiration for himself. The full crimson coloring of his masterpiece was far from complete but it would come soon enough, all he had to do to ensure its finishing was continue with his labor. He sliced again, the clean metal of the blade glinting in both the light of overhead and that of the candle, which flickered upon the tray beside him; the reflected rays glittered upon her blood. The said substance wove through the spilt skin and over onto the flawless, tainting the gray, unmarred surfaces with its terror trodden essence. He smirked as she cried out again, her voice scratching and raw from doing so as often as she did; he was certain that he had bumped one of her spinal vertebrae.

_'Yes,' he mentally cooed, 'sing for me, Raven. Birds should always sing,' _He mentally cooed

Slade momentarily pulled the knife back, his eyes studying the course of his messy work. It had to be perfect; his master would accept nothing else. Content with what he saw, he whipped the blade clean before holding it over it over the dancing flame of his wax-surrounded wick. The fire heated the steal quickly, the yellow blaze consuming the blade whole as it slithered up its sides. Slade removed the razor and dipped its tip through the skin of Raven's lower back, listening as the abused flesh hissed and popped. Her voice rang through his ears and the corners of his mouth lifted upon hearing it. He twisted, around and then up, watching as his inscription bursted to life. He tugged the knife along, the chrome smell of her blood filling his senses; and he lusted after it.

Slowly, the sizzle and scent of burning tissue died away and he removed the stiletto yet again, wiping it clean and holding it in the fire. He stole a glance at her back, his eye heavily lidded with smug adoration. His master had said, _"If she shall not show her birth right willingly, then we shall do it for her."_

He smirked and replaced the dagger, cutting once again. He had promised to follow his master's orders, and that was exactly what he was doing. Raven's ruby tattooed prophecy would soon become a foretelling written in flesh and dried by scars eternal; never again would she be able to remove them, he would see to that.

A rapping upon the door to his rear roused Slade from his reverie and, with a groan of disapproval, he set the knife upon the tray. Stretching out his legs, he left the girl and strode over to the door, ripping it open and sending a glare at they whom interrupted him. Red X stared back, fully costumed with a bag in hand, his note fisted in the other.

"I have your things.," the boy stated dryly, holding the bag out to the elder before him. Slade nodded and took the bag before stepping back. He motioned for the young thief to enter and he did, his masked eyes widening upon the site that met him. A bloody scene of gore placed itself on display before him, the ruby of the victim's life dripping into a puddle that littered the cold, metal floor. X glanced up at his mentor, who studied the fatality with what appeared to be extreme marvel. The boy scowled deeply; he had never been one for such villainy.

"Does this interest you, boy?" Slade asked arrogantly, his posture superior and intimidating. Red X's attention slipped back to his tutor and stiffened, deeply appalled.

"No," He answered, "It doesn't"

Slade chuckled to himself, his one eye settling upon the boy with fascination, "That's no surprise. It takes time for someone to learn respect such art. Don't worry, boy, I'll teach you how."

X simply nodded in lying agreement, locking his eyes back upon the wounded. The figure, he was sure, belonged to that of a girl.

Slade regarded his new apprentice with slight amusement, his eye flickering back to the broken form of Raven. Could such an immense power reside in such a weak being? He shook his head; it _was_ always the quiet ones. With his new thoughts, he lost all interest for continuing his work and cleared his throat, making to leave.

"Clean her up," he ordered, his tall form maneuvering past the boy and out of sight.

Robert's eyes followed the fleeting form of his master in disgust, knowing he had to follow the command if he wished to be paid. He looked back at she who hung, his white irises softening with pity; perhaps helping her was not such a bad thing.

He approached her slowly closing the door as he did so, his steps loud in his ears. The cold silence of the room pressed down upon him, weighing him heavily with the burden of disgrace. How could he have agreed to work for such a man?

Robert passed the tray of assault weapons and stood before her, his eyes taking in the indigo hair that shadowed her face. Hesitantly, he reached out and placed two fingers beneath her chin, lifting her head. The violet of her eyes shone in the light, each depth rimmed with tears of anguish. His breathing hitched in his throat, the emotion residing in those eyes freezing him. Beauty was a feeble comparison to the eyes of this girl; what a damn shame.

Raven's eyebrows knitted in disbelief, her irises shifting as she analyzed and recognized the person standing before her. A sickly stirring of bewilderment littering the confines of her chest, her lungs expanding painfully as she inhaled an enormous amount of air.

"I thought you were only a common thief."

She spoke with a ruff voice, and he could only imagine the incentives regarding the reason why her vocals where so crude. He swallowed down the lump of guilt that newly gripped his throat,

"I was." He mentally scowled at his reply; no answer that he could give her would fix any of this. In an odd yet reasonable way, he wondered why he felt so guilty; it wasn't he whom had brought her there, it wasn't he whom had injured her back. He sighed at his thoughts; it wasn't he whom was trying to save her from such conditions either.

Raven chuckled bitterly at his reply, "I'm not really surprised," she stated with tart, "They always start out small."

Oh the guilt! Robert removed his hand, letting the limb fall limply to his side. She held her head up, her eyes glaring into the masked, which pleaded to avoid her.

"...I'm so sorry, kid." he whispered, his eyes on his feet. She scoffed at him, her eyes narrowing; what a coward, he couldn't even look at her.

"Save you pity. It won't change anything," Raven let her head fall, exhaustion finally settling over her, "Besides," she whispered, "I don't need it."

Red X tensed at the harsh origin of her words, watching as she hung her head. He shook his own and walked back around her, taking a seat in the chair which had once sat in a few feet in front of her. A bowl of water and a rag rested beside the tray and he lifted it into his lap, soaking the scrap of cloth before placing it upon her raw back. He heard her hiss from the pain and muttered a quick apology, dabbing at the wounds carefully. Soon, the rag was stained a deep maroon and he submerged it in water once again, squeezing the absorbed blood free before resuming his tedious work. After a good ten minutes, she was cleaned, through new blood slowly swelled within the gashes.

Robert set the bowl aside, the rag residing within the ruby water as he lifted a spool of gaze from the tray of razors. The candle slowly melted the wax of its make, the hour wearing on. X wrapped the white material around her abused torso, his fingers brushing the torn fabric of her ruined leotard aside. He clipped the wrapping closed with a small metal clasp and stood, the chair legs crying out as his sudden movement forced it back.

"Get some rest, kid," He advised softly while bending over and blowing the candle out, "You're probably going to need it."

Raven sighed loudly, her body shivering from the cold aura of the room. Robert chewed on his lower lip, his hidden mouth frowning. Silently, he removed his cape and wrapped it around her, fixating it in a position where it wouldn't fall off. Raven cast him a weary glance, her angry demeanor long since faded.

"Thank you," She murmured curtly, her eyes drifting shut. He nodded in reply before turning and walking to the door, his hand sneaking out and flicking over the white cover of a light switch, a finger catching on the lever. The room was instantly plunged into darkness and he opened the door, his leaving quietly to provide her a rest as peaceful as possible.

Raven hung in the silence, her body searing in agony as a plague like sleep slowly crept upon her, its essence tugging at the corners of her eyes. She watched as her already black vision slipped past the darkness of ebony and into the realms of unconscious sleep.

* * *

__

"Ring around the rosies, a pocketful of posies,

Ashes, ashes, we all fall down..."

An echoing, child's voice sang out the nursery rhyme softly, the song wrapping like twine around the vast emptiness before dieing away. The hollow drip of liquid upon rock kept the tempo as the childhood chant rang through the lonely space once more, and then again, forever repeating. Raven raised her head, the violet of her eyes glowing under the shade of her hood. The darkness enclosed around her strangling all conscious and senseful thoughts from her mind.

"Where am I?" She whispered to herself, noting the lacking of pain in her being and her free wrists. She twisted an arm backward and ran a hand over the middle of her back, finding the material of her leotard dry and full, no sensation of flesh upon flesh rendering. She let her arm drop to her side, her eyes staring around in the thick black blindly. She had to be dreaming, it was the only answer she could find.

A shrill, girlish giggle roused her from her reminiscing and she turned her head in the direction from which it had come. The soft flame of a candle suddenly flickered to life and cast an eerie glow over the rounded, stonewalls of a pathway. The song came once again, faint and ghostly,

__

"Ring around the rosies, a pocketful of posies,

Ashes, ashes, we all fall down..."

Curious, Raven followed the voice, her boots clicking against the granite as she ducked into the arched corridor. Her eyes settled upon the only source of light she had come across so far, the candle sitting within a large inclined shelf, its shape regarding that of a pendant. She lifted the burning wax by its holder, one finger slipping through the coil connected to the base. Raven continued to walk, the disturbing tune of the girl's rhyme prickling up her spine.

The avatar's footsteps were loud in the echo of the tight lane, the dim glow casting little light upon her path. She listened as another round of giggles flittered through the air and into her ears. A flash of something white fluttered past from ahead and she sped up, her feet moving in a quick jog. She stopped suddenly, noticing the new alleyways which branched from her own. Arching her head in the direction of the corridor to her left, she waited. An uncanny squeal of laughter riveted along the close walls and she started down that passage, the flickering of her candle toying odd light upon her hooded face, the features newly visible.

Raven's steps slowed when she came to a place in the channel that widened, revealing a shut door. The silver knob stood out among the forest green paneling of wood and she reached down, taking it in her hand. The hymn flowed once again, muffled slightly by the door.

__

"Ring around the rosies, a pocketful of posies,

Ashes, ashes, we all...fall...down..."

With a rusty objection, she twisted the knob, surprised to find it wrench from her hand as the door flung open on its own accord. The silver handle smacked against the stonewall, knocking moss and ivy loose from their clinging positions. Raven gasped upon the site that greeted her, the candle instantly snuffed out by an uncharted gust of wind.

The blue glow of a half-moon crept into the room through the transparent glass of a window, its nightly rays giving light to the small room. Vines of green and red wove their way around the sill, along the boarder until spider webbing out and claiming the walls. The heavy gemstones which made up the partitions were plaqued with thick moss and strange flowers. Yet the site of the room was no more extraordinary than the little girl who sat in the middle of the plant life covered floor, her back facing the Titan whom stood in the doorframe.

Long plum hair fell in a waving waterfall down her back, the white dress the covered her small form held a skirt that was huffily bulbous and elegant in its many fringes; much like a gown of the olden ages of a young Paris. Dolls covered the ground around her, much of them clothed in dresses of the same fashion, their glass china faces gleaming beautifully in the pale moonlight. The girl sung softly with the uniquely queer voice that was her own.

__

"Ring around the rosies, a pocketful of posies,

Ashes, ashes, we all...fall...down..."

She set the doll that she had unbeknownstly been holding aside and lifted a new one, holding it by its hands as she let it dance upon her crossed legs, the creamy limbs hidden by the alabaster of her lacey skirts. Raven watched in fascination, her lips parted slightly at the irregular display.

"What do you seek, friend?"

The avatar jumped at the young child's inquiry, watching as she turned and settled her innocent eyes upon her cloaked form. Raven inhaled deeply, her violet eyes staring into those pair of virtuous similars, which reflected the same color as her own.

"Who are you?" Raven asked softly, her eyebrows knitted in confusion. The girl stood and brushed off her skirt, a doll dangling from her hand by its arm. The child eyed the newcomer curiously, her long hair framing her round, lovely face.

"I am you." she replied curtly, smiling softly as she lifted the doll and held it by both hands against her thighs.

Raven swallowed dryly, her figure bending as she set the candle upon the floor beside her feet. She stood quickly, shaking her head.

"How can that be?"

"How can _anything_ be? It just simply is." The girl replied simply, her indigo eyes glittering in the periwinkle light of the moon.

Raven nodded shortly, her navy cloak shuffling the breeze which source she could not find. Little Raven spun in a forward circle, laughing softly to herself, her doll held out by her hands.

"Oh! Take a long spin forward,

and then bow to your partner," Little Raven opened her eyes and giggled, the sound awkward and familiar to the elder form of herself as she bowed. The Teen regarded the girl oddly, wondering vaguely about the sudden burst of play. She shrugged; such were the ways of a child.

"Step twice to the right," Little Raven followed her own instructions, laughing, "Yet, go no farther."

She stopped quickly, releasing her toy and spreading her arms out like wings to keep balance. The older form of Raven watched as the china doll fell to the floor slowly, almost as though seized by slow motion. The world sped up as her face shattered upon the hard, stone ground.

"Pace five steps forward," Little Raven smiled and looked back at her visitor, "then glance behind."

Raven slightly lifted the corner of her lips in reply, her mind buzzing in confusion. How could this girl be her? It made no sense. She had never been one to play with dolls, nor had she ever sang.

"Spin around twice," Little Raven gave a high squeal of enjoyment, "and then take what's thine!"

Titan Raven watched as the young form of herself turned and curtsied at her, her billowy silk skirts rubbing against one another softly as she gathered them in her small hands. The elder Raven clapped lightly, her gray palms barely touching. The child ran up and took one of the teen's hands in her own, covering them as best she could.

"What do you seek, Raven? Do you know?"

Raven once again regarded her strangely, shaking her head, "I do not."

The girl nodded, indicating her already knowing. She placed a kiss upon the knuckles of Raven's hand before letting it drop back to her side.

"You will find it in the tower. But be cautious, for she will find you before you find the key."

Raven's eyes widened as she watched the girl before her begin to fade, the innocent eyes lingering a moment longer than the rest of her before vanishing.

"Heed my warning," the child's voice resonated through the room like an ethereal melody, "Beware of she who hides in the shadows." And then, all was silent.

A yellow glow once again lit up the room and Raven glanced down, finding the candle lit and thriving beside her boots. She bent and lifted it, turning from the room and heading back down the hall; she jumped when the green door slammed behind her.

* * *

The musty smell of dampness and dew bathed her senses as she continued to walk, her heart still hammering in her chest from the surprised shutting of that forsaken door. She glanced down the opposite path which lay out before her, ignoring the one to her left, which she had come from. Raven lifted the candled higher, holding it out as she strutted down the unexplored channel, darkness hissing at the flame which helped her to see. __

"Ring around the rosies, a pocketful of posies,

Ashes, ashes, we all fall down..."

Raven swung around, searching the area behind her where the song had come. This time, the tune was chanted by a raspy, gritting voice, the owner unknown. Finding no one, she turned back around, her candle shedding shadows in the sharp corners that bent there way into the alley. Raven's breathing was loud and uneven as she wandered on, eyes wide and alert. Yet, despite her heavy guard, she was unaware of the black figure which slunk from the hidden corner behind her.

As she pressed on, she watched as the lane opened once again, only to reveal a red door, bolts and nails jutting from it in odd angles. The knob appeared to be the head of a spear, its color in likeness to that of the scarlet entry. A hiss came from behind and reverberated round her; frightened, she twisted the handle and shoved the entrance open, stumbling inside.

Raven's feet sloshed around in water, its depth reaching up to her ankles as she collided into the wall along with the door. She released the protrusion and stepped back, only to feel her foot slip upon the slick floor residing beneath the stinking water. She fell backward, awaiting her impact with the shallow water and stone flooring. Her body slipped dove the small waves and plunged deep into a drop-off far deeper than a mere couple of inches. The water was crimson in her sights, her eyes open despite the swallowing of her body in liquid. She kicked her legs and flung her arms, vainly swimming as the current tossed and heaved her like a broken doll.

A clawed hand suddenly reached down and clasped her collar, wrenching her from the violent rush and into the air. Raven choked and sputtered, her cloak made heavy by the absorption of fluid. She felt something cold lock round her wrist and she gasped, using her free hand to wipe the burgundy water from her eyes. She found herself dangling from the ceiling, a hanging chain's shackle clamped shut around her carpals as her savoir continued to hold her by the laple of her leotard.

"Welcome," Came the redeemer's voice, its base both raspy and coarse, "Raven."

Her other hand was instantly seized and lifted, the wrist soon tossed into the same state as the other. Raven cried out as the stranger released her, the cold irons searing into her flesh. Her shoulders popped and she screamed louder, the tie of her hood tight around her neck.

"Go ahead and scream all you wish," The rough voice mocked, "No one will come to your aid."

Raven glanced up, noting the dark figure that clutched round a chain with its knees bent up to its elbows, clawed hands gripping the links tightly, as did its bare toes. A black hood hid its face, yet a pair of red eyes watched her humorously.

"Do you know me?" it asked, its voice loud in the small chamber. Raven shook her head, teeth gritted hard from the agony rippling through her. She mentally cursed; wasn't one not supposed to feel pain in a dream?

A growl met her ears, "You lie! You know me well!"

Raven winced, her fingers numb from the cuff strangled blood flow to her hands. The figure crept downward and flipped upside down, staring strait into her eyes from a distance barely even pertaining to a foot. Raven looked away, her eyes on the many chains which hung around her, her candle long since lost in the rolling waves below.

"Where am I?" She croaked, fear threatening to well inside her once again. Raven's eyes widened, realization of what hadn't happened dwelling in her mind; her emotions had not caused any act of power.

"Do not change the subject!" The cloaked being beside her roared, a hand flying out and wrapping round her throat. Raven wheezed, her head lolling back as the stranger shook her; the chains rattled in encouragement.

"Be honest and agree! Tell me that you know me!"

Raven stared back at her attacker, her lips parting as she rasped in a whisper, "I know you."

The ebony clad unfamiliar released her and swung up, their hood falling away as they shifted back into the position they had first been in. Raven felt her stomach churn upon the site, finding another with features resembling her own.

"You're the monster within." She stated, her voice sore from its previous abuse. Her daemon glared down at her through slitted eyes,

"Do you always speak so poorly of the things which make up yourself?"

Raven felt her upper lip curl in anger and she looked away, her eyes settling upon the door which was slowly drifting shut.

"Look at me!" The imp ordered, shaking the chains which held her. The cuffs shifted and split fully round her wrists; it cut through material and skin, emitting blood to flow down her arms and be swallowed up by the soaked fabric of her clinging sleeves.

She spared her violator a glare, watching as a smirk spread over her twisted features. Her other side snapped the bonds which held her and she plummeted back towards the water, only to have one of her wrists captured by the talon hand of her wretch. Raven glanced back up at it.

"I could let you die," The daemon spat angrily, "All I would have to do is let go. Let go and watch."

Raven swallowed and it laughed, squeezing her bleeding wrist tensely before continuing, "I know how you think, Raven. I know how you _loathe_ me, how you despise this thing which now holds the scroll of your unwritten _fate_," the vile creature spat each word with venom, "But no matter how much you deny it, Raven, you know. Deep, _deep_ down you know that you need me. You've _always _known-"

Her monster jerked her to evoke emphasis upon her words, "-But now, you believe it."

Raven whimpered, feeling one of her devil's fingers lifting from its hold. She looked away, focusing on the thrashing waters below.

"Please," She pleaded, her voice desperate, "...please."

"Please_ what, _Raven!"

The Avatar whined softly, the chains clanging together in song above her. She turned her eyes back to the red glowering ones of her inner horror,

"Please, don't let me go. You are just as much a part of me as myself."

The daemon grinned before tugging her back up and tossing her to the side. Raven landed hard upon a ledge, her cloak hanging towards the waves as she pushed herself up. The avatar twisted round into a sitting position and glanced back at the area where her other half had been hanging. She was gone.

Before Raven could ponder the strange disappearance, the wall behind her gave away and she fell backwards, into the room that had once been the residence of the girl in white. Her daemon stood in the corner, staring at her intently.

__

"Ring around the rosies, a pocketful of posies,

ashes, ashes, we all fall down..."

Raven's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, her head cocking to the side slightly.

"Why are you singing tha-"

"Think about it, Raven." The abomination cut in, crossing her arms over her chest as she did so. Raven chewed down on her lower lip.

Obviously, this was far more than just a simple dream. Everything had to have a purpose, everything was perfectly planned, placed and thought out. The song must have an important meaning...it had to be vital. She just didn't understand - 'Ring around the Rosies' was a chant regarding the Black Death, and such had never plagued the land of Azarath.

"Ring around the rosies, Raven." The horror cut in, her voice cool, "Speaks of the fear flushed faces that will fall at our feet, _your_ feet."

Raven, finally understanding, shook her head and clamped her hands over her ears, shutting her eyes tightly.

"No. I've heard enough," she cried, "Let me out. Send me back."

"No!" Came the harsh reply of her other self, "A pocketful of posies, tells of everything those pathetic civilians hold dear to them; shattering at_ your _hands."

Raven felt the floor beneath her begin to spine, her fingers pressing hard against the sides of her head as she desperately tried to drown out her daemon's voice. This was her father's doing! The avatar opened her eyes, watching as her monster approached her, the clawed hands locking round her wrists and wrenching her barrier away from her ears.

"Ashes, Ashes: The dust of living statues that will rise into the air as they crumble!"

Raven cried out as her knees collapsed and she sunk to the floor, the grip upon her harsh and powerful. Her eyes searched the room, a dash of white floating past her vision as Little Raven crept into the room softly, a finger pressed over her lips.

"We all fall down'! They will ALL die, Raven! And you! _You_ will do it! _You_ will set them_ free_!"

The daemon laughed loudly, the hysteria wrapping round every vine and stone within the room. Her head tipped backward and she cackled louder. Raven felt her chest tighten in fear, her eyes wide as she watched her monster writhe in cruel hilarity. Suddenly, the small form of a doll was raised high in the air behind the daemon's head, its porcelain face glinting in the moon, which was now, oddly full. In one swift movement, the doll came crashing down upon the devil's head, the make shattering upon impact. The laughter instantly died, and Raven was released, her horror crippling at her feet; unconscious.

Raven sent her younger form a weary glance before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell backward, thrusted into a dark sleep that was really an awakening.

* * *

1/14/2011:

For writers everywhere, I just want to give a heads up to ANYONE who reads any really old story by me and then feels the need to leave a ridiculous, anon review and rant like some child about how dreadful they think it is - I don't care what you think about anything, so don't waste my time. I'm just going to delete your flame anyway, so you might as well not bother to leave it - however, if you must insist upon posting one, I wish you happiness in your futility.

That being said, if you flame - SIGN IN instead of just popping on here like some coward and trying to rip me up over something I wrote AGES ago (ha!). If you flame and then refuse to sign in and offer up your own writing to back your mouth up, keep your mouth closed. I wrote this story 6 years ago. It's an old, amateur, raw piece of work, and I know that. I was only 14 when I started it - but for 14, I did a damn good job.

It's comical that you think you can judge someone's writing capabilities on the shortcomings of their 6-year-old pieces of work - honestly, that just cracks me up. You should know that despite your high opinion of yourself and your obvious belief that I need your "expertise", I'm just laughing at you. I do not need your praise or acknowledgment to validate myself as a writer, and I don't need your dimwitted, ignorant advice. I write very well and I know it. God bless.


	7. Skeleton Key

**Wounds of Filth**

**Chapter 7: _Skeleton Key_**

**By: **_DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS.**

_(Enjoy! Read and Review Please!)_

**

* * *

**

Two slits of white glimmered through the stifling darkness, both shrinking and growing in their search. They crept along the emptiness with amazing skill, scanning the perimeter with an agile perfection so intense that they themselves didn't even realize they harbored it. Robin arched an eyebrow, forcing one slit to enlargen oddly, his gaze fixating defiantly upon the blind surrounds that seemed to be closing in on him. The atmosphere of the Tower hung about him heavily, its presence eerie and sinister; something wasn't right.

"Umm, Robin?"

Cyborgs voice registered with an agitated tone in the Boy Wonder's ears and he scowled, still intently searching the black features of their home.

"Shhhh..."

His leader's warning for silence was the robot's only reply and he sighed loudly, glancing up at the ceiling.

"Dude, you woke us up at 3 a.m. for this?" Beast Boy muttered groggily, his hands rubbing his eyes as to rid the clinging sleep that dwelled only to threaten them.

"Quiet." Robin snapped, his form crouching down as they made their way through the hall. Starfire was next to speak,

"Please, Friend Robin, may we go back to our rooms? My body longs for the bed of sleep."

"I said, quiet."

Their leader replied quite angrily and Starfire cast her eyes to the floor, silenced. The glow of 'Exit' signs cast an uncanny light over the door at the end of the corridor, its reach extending barely four feet before fading into darkness.

"Exactly _what _are we looking for, man?" Cyborg blurted with a whine, one hand rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes Robin, what indeed."

The Boy Wonder froze, his spine prickling as the hair on the back of his neck began to stand. The others behind him seemed to fall into a state much like his own, their eyes stretching wide before glancing about the room; Raven's sudden invasion of their discussion chilled the very blood within their thriving bodies to ice.

A screeching siren erupted through the building, ricocheting off the metal walls and into the Titans' awaiting ears, deafening them as red lights began to swivel. Insane laughter cackled along with the alarm, its pitch high and harsh to their ringing eardrums. Horde upon horde of Slade's driods dropped down around the team, fists raised and random weapons at the ready. Despite the putrid noise filling their senses, the Titans rushed into action, tackling bot after bot with power, might, and will.

Violet eyes watched from a safe distance, each sparking with humor at the scene taking place before their gaze.

Robin lunged and sent a sharp kick to the stomach of the android before him, ripping him in two. With a cry, he sunk to his knees a moment later, his arms suddenly locked behind his back. He breathed through gritted teeth as the unseen robot held him in place, another suddenly looming over him and dressing a syringe. He struggled with more vigor, his wandering eyes catching the sight of his comrades, each captured in likeness to himself. Robin glanced around, searching out she whom he knew lurked in the shadows; he could _feel_ her.

"Raven! Show yourself you traitor!" Silence was all that replied to him and he roared, anger seething through his body, "RAVEN!"

The hold of his capture soon fell away yet, he didn't budge, soft arms slowly encircling his waist. The touch dulled his senses with its warm and horridly inviting enchantment. Long locks of plum colored hair brushed across his cheek as she placed her lips against the skin below his ear, kissing softly.

"Don't fret, Precious," she cooed, her voice seductive and whispering, "I'm here."

Her fingers worked their way down his sides, lightly massaging as she tugged him closer to her, the curves of her body pressing against his back. Robin fought the urge to groan, his breathing heavy from her ministrations.

"Raven, why are you doing this-"

"Shhh. Don't worry about that, Robin. Your safe," she continued, her beautiful lavender eyes flicking up to stare at the droid standing before them, "Safe from truth...and choice...and pain..."

Robin felt himself tense slightly, his vision catching sight of Starfire, her body writhing as she fought against the bot whom held her. Raven's chuckle tugged him back from his drifting, her wet lips sucking at the pulse in his neck.

"Such venomous demons are those of our own free will, wouldn't you agree? I can save you from them, Robin; _but_, only if you let me." she ran her tongue over the new bruise that was beginning to blossom upon the area she had just been kissing, "I can be the one to protect you from your enemies, and your own choices. You'll never have to decide again, Robin. The burden of holding their fate in your hands will be lifted from your shoulders -if only you are to join us."

Robin locked eyes with her and she smiled softly, trickery twinkling within the swirling depths of her lovely irises.

"Join us, and I can save you," She glanced down, a pretty pout upon her lush lips, "Save you...from yourself."

Starfire suddenly shrieked, the long, steal stem of a shot digging through her arm and releasing its contents into her form. Beast Boy and Cyborg joined in like a chorus, their screams recoiling through their home. Robin's eyes flew to the agony trodden forms of his friends and Raven scowled, bearing her daemon like teeth. Quickly, she bent her head and sunk them through his large, forming bruise; she listened contently as he hollered in pain, her eyes flashing red and separating into two pair -

* * *

Robin jolted up in his bed, a silent scream upon his face as his dark bangs lay plastered to his forehead by sweat; said substance trickled down the base of his neck, along with the bare flesh of his back. With a shaking hand the Boy Wonder wiped the perspiration from his brow line, saving his eyes from the burning salt. He relaxed slightly.

"What a dream..."

The scared tone in his voice was extremely foreign to his ears and he frowned slightly, his hand dropping back into his lap. His legs sat in pretzel formation beneath the thin white of his sheets, the black, gold and red comforter long since kicked to the messy floor. He turned his eyes to the ceiling and sighed; they needed to find Raven soon, before Slade broke her...just as he had broken him. Robin shook his head; who knew _what_ that sick bastard was doing to her.

* * *

A pair of deathly silent lips parted in a muted scream, teeth creeping into view as disturbing sweat dewed upon the shrieker's brow line. Violet hair lay in clumps around the young woman's face, the tresses slick with perspiration and the aura of despair as she hung limply in her bonds. Raven relaxed and inhaled deeply, the action wavering and desperate in the still, eerie room. Her entire body shook and thrashed, her pupils fully dilated as she searched out for something unknown. The moments seeped on and the broken Titan eventually surrendered to the will of exhaustion, her lack of blood taking a tole on her senses.

Raven groaned, the feeling of fresh blood was heavy as it trickled down her arms, the result of her previous struggle. She cringed as it soaked into the shinny fabric of her ruined leotard, a small chill running up her body as the stale air lapped at the ruby mess hungrily. She sighed darkly, her chains ringing with her slight administrations; her form rocked back and forth on her toes, the said digits, which barely touched the floor, her only support spare the shackles.

The images of her own twisted existence left a bitter taste to run in Raven's mouth, fear etched within every cavern of her soul. She was weak and her father was using it to his advantage the only way he knew how; by invading her mind. Raven shivered, her fright welling up inside of her as she rested in her defenseless position.

In attempt to rid herself of her easily succumbing fear, Raven tried to focus on something more pleasant; she thought of her friends. Hurt exploded in her chest with their memory, the fact of their still not saving her stinging harshly against her core. An odd idea suddenly snapped within the dark cave of the avatar's mind, its queer notion doubted severely yet still enticing. Raven sighed and dipped her head, black power swarming her body; it wouldn't hurt too badly to try.

* * *

Red X closed the door to Raven's cell and leaned against it brokenly, his breathing hard as his mind ran over the events that had just taken place. A large amount of strange guilt clawed with ugly fingers at his chest, ripping everything from pride to self-respect from his conscious. He sighed shortly, his suit seeming to weigh down upon him, its hot interior forcing him to sweat slightly. Thoughts of the girl inside stole his mind, the single bulb above him casting an accusing glow upon his body; time ticked by slowly, _menacingly_.

"Something the matter, boy?"

X jumped, shock gripping his heart as he turned, wide eyes, to the man suddenly beside him. How long had he been standing there watching him? How long had he himself been standing here, thinking? - He didn't know. Slade eyed him with negligence, his only visible iris reflecting his boredom.

"No, sir."

* * *

Robin cast a brown eyed, stern glance to his clock, reading the numbers blandly as they leered at him; 4:03. He groaned and glanced back to his door; every minuet that ticked by was another without her there; without her _home_. Suddenly, two arms draped over his shoulders and loosely wrapped round his neck, the sweet scent of lilac and insence wafting into the air and through his senses. Robin tensed, swallowing hard; such a scent only belonged to one person.

"Robin listen," they whispered, their voice strained and echoing slightly, "We haven't much time so pay attention. I won't be able to repeat anything."

Robin swallowed, nodding,"...Raven."

* * *

Slade nodded stiffly at the boy before him, his gaze never wavering, "Did you do as I asked?"

"Yes, sir."

Robert could feel anger beginning to spark beneath his skin, his fingers curling into fists by his sides. Whether Slade saw this or not, he wasn't sure, for the elder made no indication.

They stood in silence for a few moments, each watching the other with an unspoken disliking. His mentor suddenly indicated for him to move, his eye narrowing in anger and surprise at the small window, which sat in the middle of door behind him. Robert refused; this man would harm that girl no more. Slade growled low in his throat at the act of defiance and threw the thief aside,

"This is far bigger than the likes of you, boy!" he snarled, his fingers flying to the handle.

Slade twisted it and felt it click open; feeling a rush of triumph, he shoved. A surge of dark energy wrapped round his arm and threw him from the door, his armored body smacking into the wall. Black power surged up and buzzed round the frame of the door, shedding odd light upon the dark hall. The villain lifted himself and ran back to the door, panicked he peering inside. Raven's form hovered high above the floor, her wrists still bound and her hands down, the fingers of which sparking with energy.

Gray zapped and crackled around her body and the torture weapon's of his choice suddenly flung at the door. The blades of both daggers and razors stuck into the steal of the make, the handles shaking slightly from the surging electricity within.

* * *

Robin's mind swam with questions, their origins reaching far beyond any sense. His eyes locked onto the small hands linked in front of his chest and Raven pressed up against him tighter, her short hair brushing against his ear as she whispered,

"Robin, I need you to find me," She begged, her voice hitching slightly, "It's_ imperative _to the _world_ that you do."

"Raven," Robin replied softly, his voice meek, "I'm trying..."

Raven sighed into him, her chest rising and falling against his back, "You must try harder."

"I know," Robin replied, frightened by the immense fear residing within his own voice. The emotion swirled and twisted inside of him, wringing him dry of anything but; such feeling was too immense to belong solely to himself. It was then that he realized, "I-I can _feel _your fear."

Raven nodded, her breathing coming in harsh pants, "Robin..." She swallowed hard, her words hot upon his skin, "I need you to know..."

His eyes widened in horror; her voice was fading slightly and her embrace diminishing along with it.

"The prophecy...Robin...The bad things...you need to know...what they are..."

* * *

Slade slammed his fist upon the door, the inscription upon his forehead glowing brightly with his rage. Red X lay in a crippled unconsciousness at his feet as the elder villain battled on, the dark light within the room glowing brighter.

The daemon slave starred in at the thriving power source within the cell, his eye stretching wide in fear as she turned to glare at him. Raven's eyes blazed with alabaster brilliance, her teeth gritted as seething hatred for the man watching her poured from her being and into her prison's atmosphere; the door began to shake.

Slade struggled with the shuddering entry, throwing his weight against it until the hinges began to whine.

* * *

Raven gasped behind him and Robin reached up, clasping her hands in his own. She shuddered against him, the light next to him flickering between on and off. He listened as she sucked in an irregular breath, its entirety hollow and rasping.

"I can't," she whined softly, her voice tight and mind stirring. _'But be cautious, for she will find you before you find the key.' _

Robin felt the heart within his chest race with fear for her well-being as she collapsed against his back, her breathing shallow.

"Raven?" he cried, worry lacing his voice; he received no reply. The hands he held in his own suddenly vanished, along with the unconscious head upon his shoulder.

* * *

Slade roared with force as the door finally gave and he fell with it to the floor. The sound of knife handle's scrapping and blades bending against the floor met his ears and Raven's power suddenly died, her form falling back to the tile, chains rattling.

Slade clattered to his feet and dashed over to her, taking her chin in his hand and wrenching her up to look at him.

"What have you done!"

Raven's eyes, both violets dazed and glossy, studied the villain before her oddly. Escaped energy softly buzzed within the room, its essence peculiarly surrounding the feuding pair.

"The key..." Raven whispered, her depths blurring with tears as their rims stretched wide. Slade growled and lifted his free hand, only to bring it down upon her cheek sharply. A loud clap rang throughout the room, reverberating off the walls and swallowing the duet whole.

"_What _have you _done_!" he repeated screaming, his eye wide with furry as he gripped her chin harder. Raven winced, the cold metal of his gloves digging into her skin, the rough edges rousing blood. She watched her world spin, violet hair rimming the sides of her vision as it slipped away to darkness.

Slade roared with rage as her head fell limply to the side in his palm, sweaty plum hair cascading towards the floor. Fright shivered within his being, the though of his master's punishment weighing heavily upon his mind as he let her head fall. Trigon would not tolerate failure of his plans.

* * *

Robin flung himself from his bed, the sheets floating to the floor as he dashed to his closet. Not minding the significance of the papers he stepped on and tore, nor tidiness, he tugged on a clean uniform. Sweat mingled upon his skin as he dashed about his room, his fingers snatching his mask from his nightstand right before he fled the room.

Raven was right; finding her was imperative.

* * *

1/14/2011:

For writers everywhere, I just want to give a heads up to ANYONE who reads any really old story by me and then feels the need to leave a ridiculous, anon review and rant like some child about how dreadful they think it is - I don't care what you think about anything, so don't waste my time. I'm just going to delete your flame anyway, so you might as well not bother to leave it - however, if you must insist upon posting one, I wish you happiness in your futility.

That being said, if you flame - SIGN IN instead of just popping on here like some coward and trying to rip me up over something I wrote AGES ago (ha!). If you flame and then refuse to sign in and offer up your own writing to back your mouth up, keep your mouth closed. I wrote this story 6 years ago. It's an old, amateur, raw piece of work, and I know that. I was only 14 when I started it - but for 14, I did a damn good job.

It's comical that you think you can judge someone's writing capabilities on the shortcomings of their 6-year-old pieces of work - honestly, that just cracks me up. You should know that despite your high opinion of yourself and your obvious belief that I need your "expertise", I'm just laughing at you. I do not need your praise or acknowledgment to validate myself as a writer, and I don't need your dimwitted, ignorant advice. I write very well and I know it. God bless.


	8. Held Captive Within the Devil's Jar

**Wounds of Filth**

**Chapter 8: _Held Captive Within the Devil's Jar_**

**By: **_DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS...OR ANY OF THE THINGS/PEOPLE/PLOTS ASSOSIATED WITH IT**

_(Enjoy! Read and Review Please!)_

* * *

Crimson shot through the ebony, lacing the walls with pain and listening as they screamed in agony. Hot cruelty wove through the many cracks within the rock, magma steaming and sputtering below as it washed over thin islands of stone. A single dark eye gleamed in the ruby, the owner's metal suit hazed red from the angry liquid-fire below. A pair of fists sat at the sides of Slade's hips, the veins below their skin bulging from the intensity of his grip.

"What has happened?" a voice snarled, the root of its tone gravely and evil; such power sent a shiver through Slade's body. He stole a shallow breath, the smell of sulfur and smoke suffocating him slightly.

"The girl, she has breached our control."

A loud roar rippled through the cave soon after, tension growing and pressing heavily against the suit of armor Slade stood encased within. The mark upon his forehead began to glow with violent ferocity and he winced, pressing one hand over it before collapsing to one knee.

"Fool!" Trigon bellowed, his voice booming, "Did I _not _order you to keep _close_ watch over her! Now, because of your_ sickening incompetence_, all could fail!"

Slade cringed, his ears ringing, "Master, you must forgive my failure! She overpowered me! I could do nothing!"

Rage boiled within the lava below and electricity sparked through the room, snatching the villain from his crouch and slamming him into the far stonewall. Hassled rocks tumbled from their old supports and crumbled round him as he slithered down the granite and withered to the ledge.

"You _dare_ to argue with_ I, _Trigon the Terrible!" the daemon rumbled, his voice shaking with fury. Slade groaned and shook his aching head, one hand raised in a plea of forgiveness.

"Forgive me, Master. I am but your humble servant. I am in no way as wise or as powerful as you."

The air seemed to still, a much calmer aura lifting into the atmosphere. Silence plagued the deaf ears of Slade as he climbed to his feet, his posture unsteady as he lolled back and forth; hesitantly, he leaned up against the wall behind him.

"Bring me the boy."

Slade lifted his head and focused upon the pulsing swirls that were his leader.

"The boy, Master? But we don't even know if that is who she contacted."

"Who_ else _would she?" Trigon sneered, his tone dangerously low and gritty, "The boy is vital to my undoing and I want him destroyed."

Slade bowed his head and nodded, "Yes, Master; as you wish."

"On second thought," Trigon snapped suddenly, "I have a much better idea."

The slave glanced up at his ruler, a hidden eyebrow arched, "Maste-"

"Have you finished the task I assigned to you?" Trigon asked sternly, his calm demeanor fading slightly.

Slade bowed, "No, Master."

A low growl rumbled through the cave, "Finish it. Then, ship her back to them."

* * *

Lavender eyes stared blandly down at the floor before glancing over at the boy to her left. Red X lay in heap upon the floor, his mask cracked and limbs jutting in odd angles. Raven sighed and looked back to the plain tile, her mind swimming with things she longed to forget.

A key was what she was meant to find, yet she had no idea where to search or even what it was to look for. She groaned and shook her head, the tangled, violet locks flourishing round her head. Her skull throbbed from the amount of power she had so carelessly dispensed no more than five hours before hand and Raven longed for it to stop.

"I trust you slept well. Rest is good for the body..."

Slade's voice startled her for a moment, the small hairs upon the back of her neck bristling. The felon walked round to face her, a dagger in hand.

"...and you're going to need it."

Raven simply sighed and hung her head, not wishing to look upon him any longer. However, her plans shattered the instant he lifted her chin, her eyes landing upon his hidden face.

"Your little outburst got me in a lot of trouble," He spat angrily while waving the blade in front of her face, "And you're going to pay for it."

Raven felt her breathing hitch, her eyes closing as he placed the razor beside the jewel in her forehead. The point dug deeply into the shallow skin, a drop of blood pooling round it before trickling downward. The avatar cringed and attempted to pull her head back, only to feel his free hand's fingers grasp tightly round a large clump of hair.

Raven whimpered and was instantly disgusted with herself for doing so, the knife moving slowly along, its blade splitting layer after layer of her gray skin. Ruby blood flowed freely down her face in small rivers, a few streams dripping down over her eyebrows and catching on her lashes. Raven blinked them away, only to have a second wave sink into her eyes, staining her vision red.

* * *

Robin's eyes scanned the large screen before him, fingers clicking away upon a beaten and abused keyboard. Pointless information upon pointless information flooded his sights and he growled in anger, his hands moving more briskly as he pressed on. Minutes ticked by on the clock beside the bottom of his display; 6:47 a.m.

"Robin?"

He jumped slightly, his masked eyes sneaking around to land on the small form of a green teenager. Beast Boy spared him an odd look, his hair mussed and eyes blood shot. Robin quirked an eyebrow and halted in his work, turning his chair to fully face his fellow teammate.

"What's up, BB? It's a little early for _you_ to be up," The Boy Wonder snorted at the realization and glanced back to the screen, still finding nothing of use.

"Starting early, huh?" Beast Boy replied blandly, shrugging the sleep comment off lazily and staring at the display. Robin nodded, his demeanor stiffening and falling into a more serious pace; Beast Boy noticed the change and let out a vacant sigh.

"Dude, you're gonna' overwork yourself."

Robin clenched his jaw, his form swinging back to face the large computer monitor. Fingers found their place upon the keys and he began to type away once again, completely focused.

"We have to find her, Beast Boy. And we _are_ going to, no matter what the cost."

* * *

Raven stared down at herself, eyes watering with pink tears, their rims burning from the invasion of blood. The floor round her was tarnished a shameful crimson, the claret still dripping from her ruthlessly. The scarlet gleamed at her as it wove down from the newly made slashed markings in her front, her leotard reduced to hanging ribbons. The prophecy littered her torso and legs, arms and forehead, hands and feet; more ruby trickled to the floor. Raven momentarily cursed the healing energy that thrived within her being; without it, she surely would have already died from the heavy amount of blood loss...and the pain.

Violet eyes watched as the puddle of crimson stretched out wider, her body aching with am agony so intense that Raven deeply and honestly _prayed_ - towards every god she had ever learned of - for death. Her severed nerves screamed with vigor, their snipped cords raging riots throughout the entirety of her broken skin. The avatar sobbed dryly, holding the tears prisoner within her eyes; salt and open flesh did not mix happily.

Slade had long since left, his weapon of choice lying mockingly within the small pond of blood. Raven watched as the ruby of her origin swallowed the blade, her lungs constricting and striking a match of anguish to blaze over her flesh as the breathing stretched wounds. Pain danced over her broken skin lovingly, holding its hands up and smiling as blood trickled over its palms.

A foreign groan snapped Raven from her wallowing within the throbbing hurt, which she could not escape, and she glanced over at the boy upon the floor. Red X rolled over onto his back, on hand clutching his side as he opened his eyes. He spared a sorry glance in her direction, eyes screwed up in dull pain as he sat up. The fractured mask covering his face fully gave into defeat and fell away, revealing a mass of blonde hair and two electric blue eyes.

Raven closed her amethysts and hung her head; her energy suddenly fleeted and her body fell completely lip.

* * *

Lilac irises peered through the dark; the sound of dripping water upon a hollow floor flittered through the silence and into the owner's ears. The scent of musty air and damp plant life wafted through the senses and tainted the memory with the realization of recognition. Raven breathed in deeply, her violets stretching wide as she scanned the room for any makeshift of light. As though on cue, a candle flickered to life at her left and she turned in that direction; her footsteps were void and vacant upon the stone floor as she neared the light source.

She found the candle sitting in its original placing, one of her fingers slipping through the coil connected to its circular base. Raven plucked it from its lazy position and continued on down the abandoned hallway. Her boots clattered against the stone loudly here, her body turning and heading down the next corridor. She continued on, listening intently for any sign of eerie, irregular singing as she neared the door she had been expecting to find. A slight pang of fear roared to life inside of her and she cringed, her fingers retracting from their sudden reach towards the doorknob. Shaking her head at her foolishness, Raven wrapped her slim gray digits round the cool protrusion and twisted. The door tugged softly from her hand and slowly, delicately opened.

A figure in a white robe sat in a chair against the far wall; A stained-glass window cast a beautiful assortment of dark color over their clothing. A heavy hood hid the stranger's face, the head bowed towards the floor as a pair of feminine hands pressed together in a figure of prayer. The tips of the other's strait fingers were turned upward and into a point, the apex held barely far enough away to keep from touching the unfamiliar's own nose.

Raven eyed the material that snuck over the unknown's hands before glancing down at her own. She inspected the similarity of the triangular gloves, which bound about the base of the middle fingers at their ends. Raven lifted her eyes and settled them upon the other, eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Very good, Raven," Spoke the voice of a woman, "I am _indeed_ that little girl."

The mature version of Raven's younger self stood, lifting her head. A pair of empty sockets greeted Raven where a pair of violet eyes should have stared and the half-daemon gasped, her lips parting slightly; the candle snubbed out and all was plunged into darkness. Elder Raven nodded at her response and let her hands fall to ease at her sides, the light of the moon still littering through the colored window and upon her form.

"Do not fret, Raven, I shall not harm you."

Raven shook her head, her mouth dry as she placed the spent candle upon the floor, "What has happened to you?"

Elder Raven chuckled and took a step towards her, a small smile on her face. The white robe that draped over her swished round her ankles, the toes of a pair of white boots peeking out from beneath the material.

"At this moment, that is of no importance, Raven. Have you found the key?"

Raven's brows knitted in perplexion, her blue hood shadowing her face, "I don't even know where to _begin_."

Her elder form nodded curtly in understanding, her smile never fading, "Begin where you know. You shall find it easily if you allow it to guide you."

Elder Raven lifted her hands and dropped her hood, allowing a river of long plum hair to fall freely over her shoulders.

"Raven," She began sternly, her smile vanishing, "You are a child of darkness and whether you wish for _it_ to happen or not, it can _not_ be avoided; this you know."

Raven felt herself fall deeper into confusion, "But then, what of the key?-"

"You _will_ unlock the portal Raven; yet," Elder Raven paused for a moment, her smile reappearing, "that does not mean you must allow the world to fall _with _the inevitable. Fight it Raven, find the key and fight back with it."

Raven watched as the form of her older self began to disperse, her eyes beginning to water; it was too hard, Trigon was too strong.

"Fight, Raven, and you _will_ succeed."

With that fading echo, Raven found herself alone and encased within silence once again.

* * *

Robert sat with his head buried in his hands, his fingertips massaging the skin of his forehead. He had shifted himself around the room and his back was resting easily against the metal wall. His knees sat propped and holding the weight of his arms, his elbows digging. He inhaled shakily, casting a weary glance at the unconscious girl hanging to his left.

Red X watched as she twitched in her restless sleep, streams of blood swerving down her small form and onto the maniacal tile below. Robert felt his stomach lurch at the sight of her, the material of her costume ripped and ruined, his cape fallen and forgotten as it lay surrounded by her blood on the floor. What had he gotten himself into? This was definitely _not_ what he had signed up for; he was_ no _hard criminal.

The aching teen shook his head, his blonde locks swaying sorrowfully in the dim light. Everything was screwed over; Slade was a fucking mad man and he had become the bastard's playing pawn. Robert smashed his fists into the floor, inhaling through gritted teeth as they pulsated with bruising pain; He had even bought the asshole's weapons!

Blue eyes wandered to the growing pool of blood, the pupils locking upon the crimson drenched knife. Once again, his stomach twisted and Robert jerked forward, his head falling between his knees as he spilled the contents of the relentless organ all over the floor. The green acid glared up at him as Red spat the remaining fluid from his mouth, his sapphire irises heavily lidded. With a groan he leaned himself back against the wall, wiping the essence of his puke away with his arm. Sweat matted his blonde tresses down upon a forehead flushed with angry fever and Robert let his eyes fall closed, open for the attack of a troubled sleep.

* * *

Raven eyed her surroundings oddly, the candle at her feet suddenly striking back to life. She bent and lifted it, her pupils still keen and alert. The sound of a shuffling cloak moving from behind roused her attention and she swung around, only to be knocked backward with a hard blow to her abdomen. Raven flew through the room and onto the unoccupied chair; the wooden legs splintered beneath her impact, the timber make crumbling to the floor along with the tussled demolisher.

A nasty cackle rippled through Raven's ears as she pushed herself up with her arms and shook her head; fragments of disunited wood flung from the lavender tresses and to the mossy floor. A dark hand reached down and curved its fingers under the neck of Raven's cloak, ripping the avatar from the ground and shoving her into the window.

Raven groaned as the sound of cracking glass met her ears, violet eyes peering into double sets of red. The reeking odor of rotten flesh filled the Titan's senses and her face contorted in disgust, a pair of hands pushing against the chest of her attacker.

"Don't fight, Raven," the violator cooed; Raven gagged, the grotesque stench heightening with the opening of her abuser's mouth, "It's so _very_ much _easier_ if you don't fight."

Raven growled and lifted her feet and, using the window as her main support, sent them hurtling into the torso of the one before her. A shriek ripped through the heavy silence as the other was shoved backward, the tall form tumbling backward and onto the floor.

Raven, having fallen to the ground herself, quickly climbed to her feet and stared at the one resting upon the floor. The sound of raspy breathing littered the air and she took a few steps forward, her eyes settling upon the face of her attacker. The features of herself older greeted her, only this form of had two sets of eyes to their name, the four lids closed. Raven scowled; her inner daemon.

A black cloak lay disheveled beneath the form of her monster, a black leotard covering the exposed body. Snarled, violet hair lay in cascades over the living floor, gray skin faded to a hard black. Raven felt her grimace deepen with distain; the pairs of ruby eyes snapped open. A flash of black was all Raven had time to recognize before she found herself face to face with her monstrosity; it flashed her a yellow, Cheshire smile.

"Raven," It spat lowly, "So _good_ to see you."

Raven's lip curled with disgust, the stink of decayed bodily tissue once again present in the air.

"Wish I could say the same," she spewed back, her violet eyes narrowed dangerously. Her daemon smirked, her older features twisting into an extremely smug look of triumph. Without a twitch of remorse, she lifted up a jar. Raven's eyes shifted their attention to the glass container, their entirety widening upon the sight that greeted them. There, sitting within a transparent fluid, sat two beautiful, round, sparkling amethyst eyes.

"What do you think?" Her inner beast asked haughtily, "Do you like them? They're my favorite pair."

Raven's eyes snapped back to her monster's, the emotion behind them cruel and cold. The fists at her sides began to tense, her knuckles ghostly white.

"Give them back to her," Raven roared, bearing her teeth in warning. The daemon threw her head back and laughed loudly, her voice thundering throughout the room. Raven felt Rage boil to life within her,

"You _putrid, disgusting_, vile-"

"She deserved what she got!" It suddenly shouted, facing Raven once again and seething, "The little brat stole my victory...so I stole her eyes."

Raven felt her muscles clench in confusion, her mind swimming. What was this disgrace muttering about? It was then that realization hit home and the avatar's heart sunk; Young Raven had hit the being over the head with a doll...to save her - then - older form. Raven lifted a hand to her forehead; now, she supposed, it was her younger form. The monster laughed at Raven's bewilderment,

"No matter," It droned, "She can't steal it from me this time."

Raven lifted her head only to feel the jar smash into her jawbone; the glass cracked and the pieces fell away, the thieved eyes and fluid falling along with them. Raven collapsed to the floor, the plant suddenly dieing away to reveal hard stone. Her spine hit hard, sounds of popping bones and snapping cartilage filling her senses before her head hit. Pain erupted before her eyes, white plaguing her sights as dark blood pooled beneath her skull.

Raven's mouth parted in a sharp scream as her monster soon flung itself upon her, its bony fingers wrapping tightly round her throat. The shriek was cut short and instantly pinched into whining, Raven's own fingers reaching up and wrapping about those that threatened to kill her. The daemon cackled loudly, her yellow teeth shinning with a large smile as she pressed tighter. Raven gasped and wheezed, her eyes rolling back into her head and body thrashing.

"Ring around the rosies, a pocket full of posies," it sang loudly, its tone insanely wicked and depraved, "Ashes, ashes, we all fall down!"

A laugh rang out and Raven fell limp, her lips parted in one final, futile attempt to snatch air.

* * *

Violet's snapped open and a scream burst through the atmosphere, the screech soon followed by a needy inhale, the oxygen scratching down the raw throat. Raven gasped and sucked in once more, her bleeding form writhing as she fought to re-enter reality. A pair of hands pressed against the sides of her head and lifted, forcing her to face them. Amethyst locked with sapphire.

"Raven," Red X cried, eyes wide with worry, "What is it, Raven! Raven!"

He shook her gently, her body still thrashing about; eventually she blinked, finally seeming to realize who it was before her.

"...X..." She groaned, her eyes rolling before falling closed. Red X watched her go limp and carefully lowered her head before stepping back, his boots squeaking in the blood beneath their soles. The door in the wall farthest from his suddenly creaked open and Robert's eyes instantly locked onto the one whom stood in the frame, staring.

"Awake, I see."

* * *

1/14/2011:

For writers everywhere, I just want to give a heads up to ANYONE who reads any really old story by me and then feels the need to leave a ridiculous, anon review and rant like some child about how dreadful they think it is - I don't care what you think about anything, so don't waste my time. I'm just going to delete your flame anyway, so you might as well not bother to leave it - however, if you must insist upon posting one, I wish you happiness in your futility.

That being said, if you flame - SIGN IN instead of just popping on here like some coward and trying to rip me up over something I wrote AGES ago (ha!). If you flame and then refuse to sign in and offer up your own writing to back your mouth up, keep your mouth closed. I wrote this story 6 years ago. It's an old, amateur, raw piece of work, and I know that. I was only 14 when I started it - but for 14, I did a damn good job.

It's comical that you think you can judge someone's writing capabilities on the shortcomings of their 6-year-old pieces of work - honestly, that just cracks me up. You should know that despite your high opinion of yourself and your obvious belief that I need your "expertise", I'm just laughing at you. I do not need your praise or acknowledgment to validate myself as a writer, and I don't need your dimwitted, ignorant advice. I write very well and I know it. God bless.


	9. Violent Skies

**Wounds of Filth**

**Chapter 9: _Violent Skies_**

**By:** _DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin_

**DISCLAIMER:** I Do **NOT** Own Teen Titans...Cross My Heart And Hope To Die.

_(Enjoy!Read and Review Please!)_

* * *

Robin studied the sun darkly, watching as it attempted to fight off hordes of vibrant colors, each shade of violent pink, orange and gold engaging forcefully and egger to win the battle of dusk. The war plagued the sky, rays of color scheming across the surveying clouds and tainting them with their hues. Sunset was a massacre the sun had to continuously endure, and Robin almost found himself pitying it. The shades of death reached up towards the heavens, each willing to outlast the other until they all were all equally drowned out by the hard violet of night. The Boy Wonder observed all of this with a dazed expression, his masked eyes somewhat blank and far off.

Raven's voice resounded in his head, the feel of her arms around his neck still ever burning and extreme. He sighed, the heals of his feet clicking against the east Tower wall as his legs dangled over the roof's edge. Headquarters was quite, the remaining members of the team buried somewhere deep inside, and doing God only knew what to keep themselves busy. With a groan of exasperation, Robin buried his face in his hands, his long, gloved fingers working their way through his hair.

They had gone off searching for Raven as soon as each Titan had woken up and eaten. Separating, they had easily scaled the entire city twice; they never found anything and any normal person could effortlessly see the hope dwindling quickly within the team. Robin sighed, exhaustion aching in his muscles as he lifted his head and let it loll back on his neck, eyes catching sight of a few, soft stars glittering in the navy web of evening.

"Where are you?" He whispered quietly, his eyes scanning the sky in search of an answer. A slight, warm breeze whistled through the air, its essence toying with the dark locks of his hair; his only answer. Robin closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the soft wind, relaxing slightly in its presence.

"Robin!"

The flat door of the roof snapped up and landed on the metal loudly, sending a slight vibration through the steal. The leader's head turned quickly at the sound of his name, his eyes landing on the gangly figure of Beast Boy. His teammate's eyes were huge with worry, his breathing coming in sharp pants. Robin swung his legs back over and set his feet upon the cold floor,

"What is it?"

* * *

Robert felt his stomach tighten, his sapphire eyes locked onto the sturdy form of his current employer and latest enemy. Slade's eye held a terrible glint as he waltzed into the room, hands linked properly behind his back. With every click of the deranged lunatic's heals, Red X felt his panic expand, his heart racing; he had to protect her...somehow. Blindly, Robert stepped between the hanging form of Raven and her predator, his hands fisted and tense by his sides.

"Stay away from her." He ordered sternly, his eyes narrowed coldly at the man before him. Slade simply chuckled, his eye gleaming with humor.

"Step aside, boy. As I have already told you; this is bigger than the likes of you."

A growl of fury rose in Robert's throat, his teeth bared and fists ready, "I don't care how big it is. I wont let you hurt her anymore."

Slade stopped walking, a smile toying upon his hidden lips. The pair of villains watched each other as though frozen, not a muscle daring to twitch.

"I have no intention of harming her." Slade stated casually, his voice dead of emotion as he took a step forward, leaving but a foot of floor to remain the only distance between him and the boy. Robert snarled and lunged, a fist set in Slade's direction; the elder caught X's wrist easily and flung him to the side without care.

"That was quite rash, Robert. You need to work on that temper of yours."

Red X collided with the wall, his head smacking against the thick steal. Blood seeped from the new crack in his skull, his body sliding down the wall only to collapse into a slumped, sitting position. He head hung forward, unconsciousness weighing heavily upon his shoulders.

Slade smirked in triumph and headed to Raven, halting before her and crouching down.

"Raven," he soothed loudly, his hand reaching up and pushing a curtain of lavender behind her ear, "Wake up."

Raven's eyes amazingly fluttered open upon command, the deep violets catching sight of he whom called to her. She winced as waves of forgotten pain washed over her being, drenching her in remembrance of her new wounds.

"Slade..." She managed to whisper, her head feeling as though a tremendous weight upon her neck. The criminal nodded, his gray eye cold as ever.

"Time to go, pretty bird."

* * *

Blood thundered through Robin's temples, his heart racing as he rounded another corner, a cheetah Beast Boy running ahead of him. With a grunt he latched hold of the horizontal railing and flung himself over it, air whistling past his ears as he fell; the stairs would take too long.

Robin's feet met the floor with a hard thud, a slight sting shooting up through his feet and legs; he sprinted on, heading for the front door. A roar and flash of green later, Beast Boy was ahead of him once again, having leapt from the highest stair. The muffled voices of Cyborg and Starfire hummed in his ringing ears, his feet rounding the final corner.

* * *

Slade looked down upon the crippled figure at his feet, the tatters of her ruined cape and leotard fluttering in the slight wind as storm clouds lapped upon the sky vast in the distance. Plum shaded hair wisped about her barely conscious face, eyes in likeness of color, half closed.

"We'll be seeing you soon," Slade promised before turning on his heal and walking away, his figure seeming to fade until it disappeared all together.

Raven heaved a sigh of horrendous anguish and utter fatigue before passing into oblivious sleep.

* * *

Masked eyes laid heavily upon the broken clump of flesh, ruby staining the cement beneath it. Dark, unruly locks of spiked hair shook in the sharp draft, tickling the very edges of his sights. Robin felt his heart plummet into his stomach, before the later twisted into a knot, suffocating them both. His teammates stared at him with large, seeing eyes, shoulders slumped and heads slightly bowed; He felt like his world was dying.

Raven's body ached his mind, her presence thick in the air and far more humid than the atmosphere of the ever approaching storm. He rushed ahead of the three and knelt beside her, his eyes pulling in her injuries and state of pitiful health.

"Quick!" He barked, throat raw with worry, "Help me get her to the Infirmary!"

* * *

1/14/2011:

For writers everywhere, I just want to give a heads up to ANYONE who reads any really old story by me and then feels the need to leave a ridiculous, anon review and rant like some child about how dreadful they think it is - I don't care what you think about anything, so don't waste my time. I'm just going to delete your flame anyway, so you might as well not bother to leave it - however, if you must insist upon posting one, I wish you happiness in your futility.

That being said, if you flame - SIGN IN instead of just popping on here like some coward and trying to rip me up over something I wrote AGES ago (ha!). If you flame and then refuse to sign in and offer up your own writing to back your mouth up, keep your mouth closed. I wrote this story 6 years ago. It's an old, amateur, raw piece of work, and I know that. I was only 14 when I started it - but for 14, I did a damn good job.

It's comical that you think you can judge someone's writing capabilities on the shortcomings of their 6-year-old pieces of work - honestly, that just cracks me up. You should know that despite your high opinion of yourself and your obvious belief that I need your "expertise", I'm just laughing at you. I do not need your praise or acknowledgment to validate myself as a writer, and I don't need your dimwitted, ignorant advice. I write very well and I know it. God bless.


	10. Spin, Hourglass, Spin

**Wounds of Filth**

**Chapter 10(?): _Spin, Hourglass, Spin_**

**By:** _DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin_

**_DISCLAIMER_: I dont own Teen Titans...Though I wishI did...because then, the show would have never been cancled.**

**_Apology:_ _My dear, sweet, loving...wanting to murder me Fans...I'm so very sorry for not updating and for the fact that this chapter is so short. It's just that school is...really tuff right now...and I have to really focus...so yes, life is a trial. I hope to add another chapter very soon though! I just had to throw this up for the moment because people are questioning the pairing in this story...it IS a Raven/Robin. Period. No exceptions. I just, like Red X and he seems misunderstood to me so yea...anyway, on with the story._**

_(Enjoy! Read and Review Please!)_

_**

* * *

**_

_**...An hourglass spun within space, its sand a deep azure brilliance...**_

_An epiphany of horror seized Raven's heart as ebony power laced about her body; it crept across her skin, quickly wrapping about her, consuming her within darkness. _

_She tossed her head back, plum waves of hair cascading down her back in long strands, her eyes stretched wide and staring; darkness advanced, filling her senses with the stench of death. The black slithered around her tighter, sneaking up to caress her face and weave through her tresses, causing the small hairs on the back of her neck to prickle; it dove past the pupils of her eyes, poured into her mouth, winded through her nostrils until she could sense nothing but bitter oblivion; the echoing thunder of her panicked heart began to sound loudly in her ears._

_**...Small, lovely grains of the blue sand tumbled through the slim middle and down, into the bottom...**_

_Raven thrived and thrashed, the power rushing into her veins and circling throughout her body, leaving her with nothing more than the hollow pain of hopelessness. She screamed and listened as the sound echoed back to her, ricocheting off the magical walls of her imprisonment. She shook her head, the power submerging her until the only thing visible was herself, trapped within a cocoon of darkness; her heart accelerated, the raging blood flow hammering through her temples. _

_**...The hourglass began to glow softly, more specks of sand trickling down into the bottom...**_

_Her joints hitched and whined, her knuckles cracking as the fingers bent backwards in the wrong direction. Her spine twisted, her toes unhinged, her lungs crippled. Raven cried out once again, tears streaking down her cheeks, the icons of pain quickly devoured by black. _

_She glanced down at her ruined hands, horrified to find that the ebony of her torture was leaking from her very own palms; the quick, deep, thumping melody of her heart slowly increased in volume, until all she could hear was it's echoed drumming._

_**...The sand began to pour faster. The glowing began to shine brighter. The owner's life began to drain faster...**_

_Raven's eyes slammed shut as her spine snapped in several places, her torso falling backwards towards the calves of her legs. Her knees bent in a way that defied the laws of physics, her shoulders fell from their sockets, her ankles broke, her jaw pulled away from its hinges; Her rib cage splintered as the power raging within her flesh compressed them with an iron fist, tighter and tighter. The pained pumping, the horrendous pressure, the blood rallying pace, all ceased slowly, forcing Raven into an eerily calm panic; the world around her deafened as quickly as though she had dove under water, her vision growing blurry. She closed her eyes and waited, waited for the end she knew was coming; her heart stopped._

_**...The final, sad, whisper of sand slowly began its descend to the bottom, its small body desperately attempting to stay within the top; all and all, it failed...**_

_One final, short whine sounded and then, all was quiet._

* * *

Brown, bloodshot eyes stared down at a sea of lavender, the tresses framing a beautiful face of unconsciousness. The glaring lights over head drained her fair complexion of even more color than usual, the gray demeanor of the Tower's infirmary emitting a sharp chill to seep from each sterile wall to the other. Robin shivered and lifted the blanket from his lap, unfolded it, and draped it over his sleeping teammate. The others had gone off to bed some time ago and he had volunteered to stay with Raven; he wanted to be around when she woke up.

He glanced at the buzzing machinery surrounding him, losing himself in their harmonious hum. Thoughts of Slade twirled within his mind; Why give her back? Didn't her father need her? It didn't make any sense. Raven stirred in her sleep and Robin's gaze snapped back to her. He remembered thinking about how much guilt would be lifted from his shoulders once they found her; it had only gotten worse.

Raven tossed beneath her covers, whimpering and whining in pain. Her eyelids wrinkled and she groaned, her limbs beginning to thrash about violently. Robin jumped to his feet at instant alert and reached over, locking her wrists in his hands and restraining them against the hospital bed. Raven cried out, tears sneaking past the kohl lashes of her sleeping eyes; one of the machines to Robin's left gave a loud hiss before bursting, smoke recoiling up into the air from its broken machinery.

"Raven." He spoke loudly, attempting to rouse her from sleep.

She sobbed loudly and her head jolted to the right, short violet hair catching in the corners of her mouth. Robin groaned low in his throat as one of her knees shot up and landed him one in the stomach. With ease, he swung one knee over her quickly and set it atop the bed sheets on her far side, his upper strength pulling himself up onto the bed. With a groan, he tugged her away from the bed and shook her.

"Raven, wake up!"

With yet another whine, she pulled her wrists from his grasp and flung her arms around his neck. She unconsciously sobbed into his shirt, clumps of his gaudy costume clasped in her fingers. Robin blankly stared at the door, one knee on each side of Raven's thighs. She hiccupped softly still wrapped within the essence of her dreams.

"...help me...Robin...please..."

His eyebrows peeked in worry and he slowly slid his arms around her waist, "Raven."

She buried her face in the hollow of his neck and sobbed brokenly, "...Robin..."

Robin rubbed her back forcefully in an area without wounds, trying, once again, to wake her from her nightmare. She continued to cry, her muscles tensing as her fingers released his shirt and dug into his back. Robin mentally winced.

"Raven, wake up. I'm alright."

He spoke more loudly than before and her crying hitched, soon halting altogether. She pulled back slightly, her lavender eyes red rimmed, puffy, and searching for something Robin feared he had no answer for. She swallowed and looked down at her arms, noting the bandaging; the work of Robin himself. She looked down and frowned distastefully at her attire forgetting about the shameful wetness upon her cheeks; Raven did not do undersized tank tops or shorts...and she definitely did not do pink. Robin caught the look on her face and chuckled,

"It was the only outfit we could put you that made bandaging easy."

Raven sent him a fake glare but he simply smiled, noting the lack of energy behind her eyes.

"You should sleep."

She nodded her head and immediately regretted doing so, a horrible headache erupting in her temples.

She winced and allowed her arms to fall to her sides; Robin hesitated in the removal of his own for a moment, his eyes questioning her own. Raven's inquired back, silence; he sighed in frustration before pulling her back to his chest. He held her for a long moment, breathing and listening to her breathe. Raven simply stared, wide-eyed at the wall, before lifting her arms and wrapping them loosely back around his shoulders.

"Rob-"

"Don't do it again."

"What are yo-"

"Don't fall behind again. Stay where I can see you...from now on."

Raven nodded softly against his shoulder, wondering vaguely about this new, odd display of the Wonder Boy's affections. His hug tightened,

"God, Raven, we were so worried..."

She closed her eyes, "I know."

"No," Robin stated softly, "You don't. We couldn't..._I_ couldn't...I just...Raven, I-"

"Shh, Robin," Raven whispered, her arms tightening as well, "I really do know."

Robin swallowed and nodded, burring his face in her shoulder and breathing her in. He didn't want to tell her, but she had almost bled to death while sleeping. They had almost lost her. _He_ had almost lost her. His eyebrows knitted in grief; why hadn't he realized how much she meant to him until she was stolen? He felt his throat tighten and he sighed into her violet hair.

During those few hours, in which they didn't know if her healing abilities would sustain her life for very much longer, he had nearly killed himself with his own guilt, the two bird's past stirring within the gist of it. He had remembered how they used to bicker about things and yet he had always secretly understood her reasons. He had thought of how she had a way of understanding him at times when he didn't even understand himself; he felt sickened with himself for never thanking her. He recalled the dark times of his life in which she attempted to help him, even when he didn't want it.

In fact, she had _always_ given him her help, asked for or not,_ refused _or not. He had never noticed how much she gave him, not until he had almost lost her...forever; the thought caused his stomach to flip nastily.

Raven sighed softly, stirring him from his reminiscing. Robin slowly released her and pulled back,

"I'm sorry. You should be resting."

Raven shook her head and monotoned, "Don't worry about it."

Robin nodded and climbed back off the bed, "Right...well, rest up. We're going to be needing you back on the team soon."

Raven smiled in reply and he returned the gesture, pressing his palm against the electronic pad and walking through. The door swooshed closed behind him and Raven's face saddened; she couldn't afford...this...whatever _this_ was. She couldn't allow him to get hurt. She shook her head, wincing as her head began to scream at her. With a soft groan, she lifted her white sheets and crawled beneath them. She sighed and closed her eyes, using the last wisps of her power to shut the lights off; the room plunged into instant darkness.

* * *

1/14/2011:

For writers everywhere, I just want to give a heads up to ANYONE who reads any really old story by me and then feels the need to leave a ridiculous, anon review and rant like some child about how dreadful they think it is - I don't care what you think about anything, so don't waste my time. I'm just going to delete your flame anyway, so you might as well not bother to leave it - however, if you must insist upon posting one, I wish you happiness in your futility.

That being said, if you flame - SIGN IN instead of just popping on here like some coward and trying to rip me up over something I wrote AGES ago (ha!). If you flame and then refuse to sign in and offer up your own writing to back your mouth up, keep your mouth closed. I wrote this story 6 years ago. It's an old, amateur, raw piece of work, and I know that. I was only 14 when I started it - but for 14, I did a damn good job.

It's comical that you think you can judge someone's writing capabilities on the shortcomings of their 6-year-old pieces of work - honestly, that just cracks me up. You should know that despite your high opinion of yourself and your obvious belief that I need your "expertise", I'm just laughing at you. I do not need your praise or acknowledgment to validate myself as a writer, and I don't need your dimwitted, ignorant advice. I write very well and I know it. God bless.


End file.
